New Life, New Hope, New home
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Harry meets some interesting characters when he runs from all he knew in the Wizarding World. crossover SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_**New Life, New Home, New Hope.**_

_**By: Alexandria**_

**PS This is my first fic. So please be gentle.**

**Prologue **

Three years. That's how long Harry had been running from the World he once knew, a world that had betrayed him after they were done with him after he had done his duty. Voldemort had been defeated. So what did they need him for know? So they turned on him, Calling him a murderer, traitor, even the next Dark Lord. So he took what money he had in Gringotts and ran. He didn't stop running until he reached a city called St. Louse. There he hides from both his past and the creatures that rule and roam the city.

Harry knows of the rules that govern a vampire ruled city, as well as with those who follow and ally themselves with said vampire. So usually he had no problem with revealing himself to those in power, but the current Master of the City, Jean-Claude, was currently pursuing a woman with Necromancer powers. Something Harry could not accept. So instead of insulting the Master he just conveniently forgot to inform him of his presence in St. Louis.

He went unnoticed for a few years, at least until he was caught outside, at night, on the full moon. He was attacked by a werewolf on his way back from his Cyber-Café, Aragogs Web, about half-way to his house in the middle of no-where, a werewolf jumped on to his back, knocking him to the ground. Before he could withdraw his wand, another were-wolf pulled his attacker off, though not before the wolf tore his back up.

This is where our story begins….

Read and review!!!!

**Chapter One**

Harry looked up into big amber eyes before his body caught up to his head and he ran. He ran faster than he had ever done before all the way to his two-story house. As he slammed the door and fixed the lock into place, the events that just took place finally processed through his mind. Harry froze in place as the pain in his back made itself known. The only thought in his head was 'Oh Shit.'

As the pain escalated as the full moon rose, he knew he had been infected. "All those years of hiding, gone, just because I chose today to close early, Just my luck!" was Harrys last though as he fainted, his body landing on the carpeted floor with a soft 'THUMP'. He never felt himself fall to the ground or feel his wounds heal.

'Knock'

'Knock'

'Knock'

Harry woke to the hard knocking on his front door. He groaned as he lifted his pain filled body off the floor. A whine escaped as pain pierced through his back with each movement. Leaving the chain on he opened the door to see a very TALL man standing on his doorstep, he could just see another, smaller man standing behind him. The tall man had a gentle smile on his lips while the other simply looked guilty. "What," Harry snipped. He was not in the mood to see or speak with anyone after his night, add that to the fact he hadn't had his morning tea, and Harry was not a happy camper.

The man's face fell a bit before brightening "May we come in?" The man asked politely, though his voice held a distinctively demanding tone that made Harry want to surrender right there.

The man was tall, about 6'1" maybe 6'3", His earth brown hair fell down to about shoulder length, his eyes where a chocolaty brown with an amber tint that you wouldn't see if you weren't looking. He held himself like a king, 'Which' Harry mused 'Probably isn't far off, if what I'm feeling is any indication.' Harry knew he has the Ulfric of the local werewolf pack on his door step and Harry was not happy about it. "Why," was Harry's cautious reply?

"We simply wish to talk about what happened last night," The Ulfric said, His voice was soothing in its dominance, causing a shiver to travel up Harry's spine. 'Shake It off Harry' he quietly rebuked himself, you could almost see him pulling himself together, if you knew what to look for.

"Very well, please come in." Harry answered politely as he opened the door to his home. "Would you like any tea, coffee, or soda" he offered courteously. "No, Thank you," the Ulfric responded as he walked in, giving Harry a chance to examine his companion. The other were had long blond hair about shoulder length, it had a slight wave to it. He was about 5'7" causing him to tower over Harry much to his chagrin. Harry only reached about 5'4" so pretty much everyone was taller than him.

"So…" Harry sighed "what did you need to talk to me about…Oh… you wanted to talk about the fact that I'm a werewolf, and how sorry you are..." Harry sniped; you could practically feel his sarcasm leaking from each word. With each word the Ulfric face slowly turned into a frown. His eyes glowing sharp amber at Harry's obvious disrespect. "By the way, what are your names" Asked Harry breaking the Ulfrics unblinking gaze.

"Oh, sorry," the Ulfric looked a little uneasy, as though forgetting something so small was a crime against humanity. Harry snorted at the thought before turning his attention back to the wolves before him. "I'm Richard, Richard Zeeman, Ulfric of the Thronnes Rocke Clan. This is Jason." Richard said pointing to his companion. Jason smiled and waved a little though he still looked guilty.

"That's nice... Look. I appreciate you coming to talk to me, but I really don't want to get involved with politics, of any type" Harry said standing, deliberately not telling his name. "Besides I would only cause trouble in your pack," Harry stated, as he put his tea cup in the sink.

Richard didn't look happy at Harrys response. "I don't think you understand. Tomorrow is another full moon. It will be your first and you will need the help that the pack can offer." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, but what would I have to do for this so called 'Help'?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Nothing, why would you have to give something?" Richard looked genuinely confused.

"Don't give me that. I know how Packs work, and I'll make this very clear right now, I bow to no one. Unless they prove they can dominate me. Which no one has done." The last part was said almost absent mindedly. Like an afterthought.

Richard's eyes had almost bled completely to amber; a growl could be heard rumbling in his chest. Harry just smirked 'Apparently the Ulfric doesn't like such a blatant display of defiance, or he's not used to it. Either way this could be fun.' He could see Jason backing away shaking his head softly. Harry could tell Jason was trying to tell him to back off, though his eyes never left those of the irritated Wolf King in front of him. "Looks like I hit a nerve."

Richard visibly pulled himself together, his eyes slowly turned back to their chocolaty brown color and the growl slowed till it to quiet. "Perhaps I should come back another time. Jason can stay to explain and answer any questions you may have. Good Day." Richard said as he rose to depart.

"No need," Harry said, as he made to rise. "I know all I need to know. So you both may leave. I have work to do, lycanthrope or not." stated the now green-eyed wolf. With that said he led Richard and Jason to the door before slamming it in their faces.

"Well, that went well." Harry heard Jason say as 'The Growl', as Harry had dubbed it, returned. "Shut up Jason," was Richards reply, "We'll try again later," was the last thing Harry heard as they walked away from his doorstep.

Harry sighed as he looked around his house. He'd had it built especially so he wouldn't be bothered. It lay in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of St. Louise. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a Living room. It was simple even as it showed his family's wealth.

The bedroom in which he slept held a four poster bed complete with red silk hangings. The bedding was made out of the finest and softest cotton as are the clothing in the closet.

The bathroom was made of expensively crafted marble that created a deep tub, with pricey shampoos and soaps lining the wall next to a floor length mirror and a marble sink lay above towels crafted from the finest Egyptian cotton.

Though Harrys favorite room by far was the living room. It held all the latest in technology, which Harry learned to use shortly after his departure from the wizarding world. It also held all the magic artifacts he had collected from his travels as well as his school books and trunk. Pictures of his family and friends were scattered around the room, on the walls and tables, though no matter how big it was it still didn't feel like home to him.

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his night matted hair. 'Maybe I should take a bath' Harry thought even as his feet led him to the large bathroom. Harry sighed happily as he submerged himself into his warm bath; it was charmed to make the water always the perfect temperature. "At least nothing I have in the house is silver," he muttered to himself as he washed his knee-length, raven black hair before getting up and returning to the nap that had been interrupted by the wolves' appearance.

"I wonder what will happen when that Ulfric and his little pet returns," was Harrys last thought before sleep captured his mind once more.

End Chapter 1

Read and Review PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Nimir-Raj**

**I own nothing.**

Harry had just gotten off his laptop, finishing some last minute details for some of his businesses back in England, when he felt the wards signaling that he had a visitor, or rather visitor's' from the feel of it.

'Uh-Oh' Harry thought getting up 'feels like the Ulfric is back. Just what I needed.' Harry sighed as the hard knock that had woken him earlier that week returned. "I'm coming, hold your horses," Harry said as the knocking became persistent.

He opened the door expecting to see the Ulfric and his pet Jason. Well he did see them but they seemed to have brought friends, namely the local Nimir-Raj, another leopard Harry had never seen before with purple eyes, and the girl who was the very reason Harry hadn't announced himself to the Master-of-the-City. "Oh great," Harry sighed before sniping, "What do you want now?"

"Why you little..." the necromancer started before the Nimir-Raj placed a hand on her shoulder halting her words."Why I what? Ms. Blake. I would watch what you say, this is after all my house." Harry said in an icy-tone. "Anita, I let you come along because you promised you wouldn't interfere. This is pack business." Richard growled while Harry just rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

'KNOCK'

'KNOCK'

Harry wretched open the door and growled, "Tell me what you want or go away; And Ms. Blake, if you insult me again, I will remove you from my property by force. Do you understand?" Harry asked, his voice filled with venom when he spoke to Blake. The cold look in his eyes almost made the young necromancer take a step back. Almost.

"Please excuse Anita, she has a bit of a temper." The Nimir-Raj said quietly, his cat-like eyes where gentle and calming. "She's not the only one with a temper, though I'll tell you now, I will not allow a Necromancer in my house." Harry stated softly to the Leopard-King. Harry watched in amusement as the Executioners face went red with indignation.

"The wolves and Leopards may enter, but you Ms. Blake had best leave before I lose my temper for real." Harry warned as he stepped out of the door way. He could hear the Nimir-Raj pleading for Anita to leave as the wolves and submissive Leopard entered. "Please Anita, I promise I'll tell you everything at the circus later tonight. But please go now." The leopard-king said trying to placate the irritated necromancer. "Fine, but I want every little detail about that little moron," Anita said as she left.

"Please come in Nimir-Raj, and welcome," Harry said with a little smile. "Would any of you like something to eat or drink, it is dinner time," Harry offered. The lycanthropes nodded even as they looked confused at the new were's sudden mood swings. "How did you know my title," the leopard-king asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Harry just smiled sadly a pained look flashing briefly through his eyes; though it was so quick the Nimir-Raj thought he had imagined it. "My best friend back in England was a wereleopard. She told me how to tell the stations and what their titles where." Harry said as he poured them all tea. Before he tilted his head to the side, his eyes meeting those of the Nimir-Raj's "By the way, what is your name? I know your title, not your name." The leopard looked a little surprised but answered anyways "Micah and my companion here is Nathaniel," Micah said as he pointed to the Violet eyed leopard.

"Hello," was Nathaniel's soft reply, his purple eyes peeking out from behind his long hair. "Well, aren't you a pretty kitten," Harry purred as he watched the submissive cat squirm. He smirked when Micah growled a warning. "Relax my dear Nimir-Raj; I was simply making an observation. Now, I doubt you came here to just stare, so what can I do for you?" Harry asked in an almost bored tone.

"We were actually wondering if you would be joining the pack this full moon." Was the first thing the Ulfric had said since he entered Harrys house. Richard just stared at the unknown boy as Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that," Harry asked in feigned innocence. "As I have already told you, my joining your pack would bring nothing but trouble to both of us." Was Harrys simple statement. Even as he spoke to the Ulfric his eyes never left those of the pretty little leopard, Nathaniel.

Nathaniel's deep purple eyes grew darker at Harrys continued stare. Harry simply smirked at the leopards' reaction. Harrys smirk widened as he heard Richard's growl join that of Micah's. 'Who would have thought that baiting wereleopard would be so much fun?' Harry thought 'Though the little kitten has a VERY submissive feel to him,' Harry licked his lips at that thought causing Nathaniel to shiver a bit, though only Harry noticed. The Kings where to busy trying to scare Harry with their growling. 'I wouldn't mind tying him to a bed.'

"Would you please leave Nathaniel and Micah alone," Richard asked, his growl lacing his words. "Fine, ruin all my fun." Harry said pouting before a smile appeared. Harry sighed as his features turned serious. "Why are you pushing this pack thing, because truthfully. I would only cause trouble, or at least attract it," The last words were spoken so softly that only Micah heard him.

Richard sighed and rubbed his head tiredly. ""We are pushing it because it can be very dangerous to have a rogue werewolf, especially when there will soon be a rival pack moving through this territory. And you will only be in very great danger." Harry laughed at that, they all heard the bitter edge the covered his laugh.

"I've always been in danger; I doubt this is any different." They all jumped when a jingle came from Harrys cell phone. "Excuse me. I need to get this." Harry stated as he picked up the cell from its cradle by his laptop. "Hello... How did that happen...? Alright I'll get down there now... Alright bye." Harry hung-up the phone and looked at his 'guests' "I'm sorry but I need to cut this meeting short." Harry stated as he got his coat and led the where's to the door.

Harry sighed "I suppose you're going to tell the Master-of-the-City of my existence. Huh?" Harry said. "I have to we all have treaties with him," Richard said regret and resentment clear in his voice. "Hmmm. I suppose I'll see you all later." Harry said before turning to Nathaniel. "I will most certainly be seeing you again, my Little Kitten" Harry purred to the now blushing wereleopard as he walked by to get to his car.

Harry watched as the Lycan's cars disappeared into the distance before laughing. "Hahaha, I think I just found my new favorite past-time." Harry said as he got in his car and drove off to deal with the latest trouble at one of his many businesses.

End of Chapter 2

Please Read and Review. PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: News of Escape**

**I own nothing.**

Thank you; to my entire reviewer's I thought no one would like my story. I'm glad I was wrong. Thanks again. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update.

PS. I really don't plan on give up this story but if you have any ideas please let me know.

Thanks again and please Read and Review!!

Harry jumped from his perch on a tree in his backyard when his phone rang again that day. 'If there's another emergency at work they can deal with it themselves. This is supposed to be my day off.' Harry thought angrily as he stalked to where he had left his things when he began his climb.

'RING'

'RING'

'RING'

"Alright already, hold your horses. I'm coming," he muttered as he hurried to answer his irritating phone. "Hello," He asked a little irritated.

"_Bonjour, Monsieur Magicien_," The familiar voice caused Harrys face to go white. Harry cleared his throat lowly as he wondered what the vampire wanted, though he had a very good idea what he was calling for.

"_Bonjour_, to what do I owe this honor," Harry asked, his voice not betraying his anxiety at having to speak with the vampire he had been avoiding for the past 3 years.

"Ahhh, I had a very interesting conversation with _Mon Loup _Richard, Imagine my surprise when I learned you were in St. Louis, add to that It seems you have been here for awhile," Harry could hear the hidden anger in the Master Vampires voice. "I suppose you will want a meeting now." Harry stated as he tried to rub away the headache he could feel approaching.

"You suppose correctly _Mon Petit Magicien_, Tonight at The Circus of the Damned. I will have my second escort you to my chambers, till then Monsieur." With that last statement the line went dead, no pun intended.

'This is such a disaster; I should never have closed so early.' Harry sighed as he put his phone back with the rest of his belongings. He went back to his perch on the trees while he thought of the reason he had closed so early.

It had been the anniversaries of Alexandria's death. Harry sighed as he brought out the locket she had given him. "I miss you Alex," He whispered as he remembered the first time they had met.

Flashback

Harry was 8 when he ran into her while running from his cousin. A girl that looked kind of like him, with long black hair and pretty emerald eyes – That he would later learn shone black when she was angry- her face was kind of elfish, long and soft yet hard when she was mad.

Alex had been walking home from the park when Harry ran into her, literally. They toppled to the ground, Harry was about to apologize when he heard his cousin catching up with him. Alex just stood up and gestured for him to follow her.

She led him deep into the woods that had surrounded the park until they reached a clearing. "That fat lump will never come in this far. You'll be safe here." Was all she said before leaving him. When Harry started to worry that she had forgotten him she returned with some food and water in what looked to be an old picnic basket. "Would you like some?" She had asked handing him a sandwich. Harry simply nodded while watching her.

Harry finally got up enough nerve to ask her "What is your name?" She had simply stated that her name was Alex before going back to her own sandwich. They stayed like that in silence until Harry noticed how late it was and started to panic. "Oh NO!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TO MAKE DINNER!!" Harry shrieked in fear before Alex took his hand and led him back to the place in the park where he had fallen on her.

Alex had turned to walk away before stopping and facing him, almost as though she had forgotten something. "Your welcome in the meadow anytime you like." Was her only statement before she once again turned and ran away, leaving Harry to just stare after her in amazement, before he once again turned towards Privet Drive.

End Flashback

Harry chuckled as he remembered how odd he had thought her, though that hadn't lasted long. No, after they got to know each other he thought she was completely nuts, not crazy. Harry continued to chuckle as he looked at the picture the locket held. Harry sighed again before seeing how late it was. The sky had taken a deep red tint while he had been remembering his old friend.

Harry sighed 'I suppose I should get ready for my meeting at the Circus of the Damned. This should prove interesting.' He quickly jumped down from the tree and made his way inside. 'Now, what should I wear?' He thought as he went to his walk-in closet.

It took an hour before he finally decided on a black sleeveless shirt that showed off his lightly muscled arms and shoulders, as well as a pair of tight leather pants that hugged him in all the perfect places. Harry looked and smiled at his reflection 'This should through them off, or at least make them hot and bothered.' With a final look in the mirror Harry smirked and made his way to his car.

The drive to the Circus was surprisingly calm, Harry would have thought he would feel anxiety when he finally met with the Mast-of-the-City, but he felt nothing. Within a few more minutes he finally pulled up to the parking lot. Only to find a beautiful blond vampire waiting for him.

The vampires blond hair covered the right side of his face and the shadows seemed to shelter him from the world he was surrounded by. His eyes turned a fiery blue when they saw him before slowly simmering. "Are you Mr. Potter?" The vampire asked, his voice causing a shiver to climb up his spine before he looked directly into the others eyes smirking at the surprised look the vampire sported.

"Yes. I suppose you are the one who is supposed to take me to the Master." Harry replied his own voice soft as silk as he watched the blond Adonis before him. "I am." Was the only reply, before the vampire turned and led Harry down through the winding tunnels that lay below the Circus.

"Please wait here, The Master will be with you shortly." The blond vampire said before turning away and walking off. "Well, he's friendly." Harry remarked sarcastically before looking around the room he had been left in. It had white walls and a black carpet, the only furniture was a black desk made of an unknown wood.

Harry jumped when a voice spoke from behind him "Well well well, I did not expect you to be a werewolf, that will make things all the easier," Harry gulped lightly as he turned to see the Master of St. Louise himself. "Monsieur Jean-Claude, I presume."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Meeting with the Vampires_**

**Don't own, don't sue**

You only have two more chapters to vote so hurry and place your votes.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: BECAUSE OF YOU I KEPT WRITING THIS STORY I REALLY HADN'T PLANED ON IT BUT THANKS TO YOUR ENCORAGEMENT A PLOT AND STORLINE HAS FORMED. SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING. PROMISE!!!

ONCE AGAIN HURRY TO PLACE YOUR VOTES ON A PAIRING FOR HARRY.

Here are the standings:

Harry(Sub) /Asher(Dom) (4)

Harry(Sub) /Jean-Claude(Dom) (2)

Harry(Sub) /Richard(Dom) (2)

Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(Sub) (3)

Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(Sub) /Asher(Dom) (11)

Wow..Everyone seems to like the idea of Jean-Claude/Harry/Asher.. I thought more people would want to see Harry/Richard.. Oh well. I can't wait to see the end results.

"_Monsieur_ Jean-Claude, I presume." Harry said his voice stronger then he felt. The vampire that stood before him was as lovely as he had heard. His black hair was stunning against the white shirt that's was lined with lace, you could just see the cross shaped scar on his chest. The tight black leather framed his tight and fit thighs even as they showed the pale skin underneath.

"Oui, _Mon Joli Loup _(My Pretty Wolf) that is me. Though I do wonder what the great Harry Potter is doing in my city and why he did not announce himself." Jean-Claude's voice held a dangerous edge as he spoke. He glided gracefully behind the desk and sat motioning hair to sit in the chair another vampire had brought in.

"I had to choose between two evils and decide to go with the lesser of them." Was Harrys simple statement. He sat before the Black haired vampire and hoped he accepted the excuse, though if the look on his face was any indication. It only made it worse.

"So, you didn't think it prudent to live in my city with my knowledge," The vampires voice rose with each word causing harry to flinch slightly. "No, I thought it prudent not to tell you I was here because of the women you where courting at the time," Harry explained.

Jean-Claude's face went as still as the marble that made Harrys house. "So, you do not like _Ma Petit, Mon Joli Loup. _Now why is that if you have never met her?" Harry grimaced at the Masters voice. You could practically feel the razor edge it had taken.

"I had heard stories and I'm sure that since you know my name, you know my past. Which would mean that you know why I have an aversion to Necromancers," Harry stated his own eyes glowing green with their own red edge.

"That may be, but that still does not give you reason to be in my city without my knowledge let alone my permission." Jean-Claude said his voice hard and cold. His eyes wondered over the scantily clad wizard even as he felt the wolf that now resided inside of the young Hero. "Though I might overlook this transgression. If you will do something for me."

Harry looked at the vampire before him suspicion clear on his face as his eyes returned to their normal green gaze, though his magic stayed near the surface awaiting his command. "And just what is this condition." Jean-Claude smirked "You are to join _Mon Loup's_ pack before the next full moon."

Harry stiffened when he heard that. He had never planned on joining the Ulfrics pack, he didn't like the way the man's very nature screamed at those around him to submit. Harry didn't submit to anyone, just ask Voldemort. "Why, may I ask, is that your condition? Many would ask for something for themselves. Not someone else."

Jean-Claude smirked at the wizard before him, sitting back down he explained why he had asked what he did. "Richard is a part of my triumvirate. And he is a bit stubborn. I hope that having someone like you in his pack will calm him somewhat or at least help him to except his beast."

Harry blinked at the Master-of-the-City for a minute before shaking his head slightly. "I submit to no one." Jean-Claude smirked once again at the answer. "What if he were able to make you submit, _Mon Joli Loup_? " Harry stiffens again his face hardening "No one has ever made me submit. And no one ever will." With that harry stood and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, _Mon Joli Loup,_ we are not done here, will you follow my condition, or will you leave St. Louse" Jean-Claude asked as he stood and walked toward the still black-haired wizard. Harry felt the vampires approach and tensed even more, if that were possible. "Will you stay with the pack and vampires of course, after all sooner or later they will need your help." Jean-Claude said, his voice flowed over harry like silk falling down his back.

"I'm going back to my house, I will think over what you have said and get back to you," Harry stated as he continued toward the door, only to stop when it open revealing the blond vampire from before. Harry stiffened when the blond vampire smirked at him, revealing sharp pearly fangs.

"_Mon Corbeau,_ There has been a problem at Guilty Pleasures that needs your attention." The blond vampire stated never taking his eyes off the beautiful boy that stood in front of him. "_Merci, Mon Chardonneret_ If I may ask that you escort _Mon Joli Loup _back to his house I will go take care of it." Jean-Claude said as he walked out only to turn back and look Harry in the eyes "I will give you three days to think it over. I will expect your answer at the end of the third day." Was the last thing he said before he left.

"Shall we _Mon Loup Dur _(My hard wolf)." The vampire smirked at the stony look given to him by Harry. "Let's just go, the sooner I get out of here the better." With that last statement harry marched out of the room only to stop with a growl when he realized he didn't know where he was going.

The blond vampire simply smirked as he led the way out of the labyrinth under the Circus. Harry mumbled and grumbled all the way up as he tried to think of a way out of the predicament he now found him in. He jumped when he realized the blond was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that." The vampire smirked again. I was simply asking which way to your house." He said softly, his voice low and velvety, causing a shiver to travel up Harrys spine. "Oh, it's down this way." Harry said in response, his voice only holding a slight tremble that made the vampire chuckle causing harry to shudder a bit before he started toward the land his home was located on.

"Not to be rude or anything," You could hear the sarcasm lacing his words, "But what is your name?" Harry asked as they approached the beginning of the wards that surrounded his house. The vampire stated simply "Asher." Harry nodded and turned when they reached his door. "This is it, you can go now." With that he opened the door and walked in when Asher's voice stopped him, "Will you not invite me in." Harry stiffened and turned back to the vampire. "NO" and with that he slammed the door once more.

Harry shivered when he heard the blond vampires laugh as he left. 'What have I gotten myself in to?' Harry thought as he went to lie down. His mind going over what had just happened 'What am I going to do now? I was never going to join that stupid pack, now if I don't I have to leave the only place I was ever even remotely comfortable.' Harry sighed before his mind allowed him to sleep.

DREAM

Harry could feel the ties that bound his arms and legs to what felt like bedposts. He could feel the silk that covered his eyes. He could hear someone walking around him, inspecting him. He moaned through the cloth that covered his mouth.

A chuckle could be heard to the right of him. His head turned toward the noise as he mewled softly. Another chuckle answered him before he felt a light touch on his right nipple before lips descended on his neck. Whoever stood above him nipped at his neck while pinching sharply at Harrys nipple before whoever it was turned their attention to the other one and pinched sharply at that one as well.

Harry was moaning and groaning around the gag as he tried to buck into whoever it was. Another chuckle answered his attempt to get closer to the man above him, it could only be a man if what he felt at his hip was any indication. The man above him bit his neck harder in rebuke. Harry moaned in disappointment before he felt a hand on his hard prick.

Harry moaned louder and thrashed his head on the bed trying to hold still as the hand started to pump him fast and hard. Harry mewled as he felt his approach to completion. Suddenly the man bit him hard on the throat causing Harry to Orgasm with a scream.

END DREAM

Harry jerked awake with labored breath. 'Oh Shit.'

This is my first slash scene, what do you think??

Don't forget to read and review!! Or cast your votes!!! Here are the results again:

Harry(Sub) /Asher(Dom) (4)

Harry(Sub) /Jean-Claude(Dom) (2)

Harry(Sub) /Richard(Dom) (2)

Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(Sub) (3)

Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(Sub) /Asher(Dom) (11)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Bad News**_

**Don't own. Don't sue.**

**Hurry and place your bets you only have one more chapters. Here are the current standings:**

Harry(Sub) /Asher(Dom) (4)

Harry(Sub) /Jean-Claude(Dom) (2)

Harry(Sub) /Richard(Dom) (3)

Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(Sub) (3)

Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(Sub) /Asher(Dom) (15)

A/N: Sorry about the spelling mistakes, my computer doesn't have spell check. I will try to work on it though.

A/N2: Sorry if my slash scenes aren't great I'm new to this.

Once again please Read and Review. Because it's literally the reviewers who keep me writing.

Harry woke the next morning with a hard-on, though he still wondered who, out of all those he had met, had been in his dream. 'Why the hell did I have that dream. I've never submitted why would I think of it now?' With that last thought harry undressed and got into a nice warm bath.

Harry groaned as his hand found his hard member. He moaned louder when he thought of the Lovely Kitten he had met before. 'I wonder if his mouth would feel as good as it looked.' Harry continued to imagine what it would have felt like to have Nathaniel's mouth around his prick. He thought of the moist heat, and that tongue that would feel so good on his cock. Harry groaned as his release painted the water.

'Mmmm, I would love a night with that cat.' He thought as he banished the evidence of his fantasy away. He sighed as he thought of his other problem, 'What am I supposed to do, I can't leave, most of my businesses are here not to mention this is the only place no one from the magical world will look for me.' Harry sighed once more as he got out of the bath and drained the water.

He got to his bedroom and changed for the day. He wore a crimson long sleeve button-up shirt and another pair of tight fitting leather pants. His hair, he tied tightly into a braid. His eyes, corrected by magic, glowed in the early morning light.

Harry was about to leave when something on his doorstep caught his attention. It was a package, wrapped in velvet the color of freshly spilt blood and tied with a pitch black bow. 'Huh, I wonder what this is.' He scanned it for curses or anything dangerous. He found nothing so he brought it inside and left it on a table in his Living Room before leaving for Aragogs Web.

He stopped when he saw who was inside. The Ulfric and Nimir-Raj. 'Great, what do they want now?' He glared when they looked him in the eye, and walked in.

"Mr. Potter these men are here to speak with you." His assistant, a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes, informed him. "Thank you, Annabelle. If you would please escort them to my office, and help them with anything they may need, I will be there as soon as I fix computer 4." Harry asked, a small smile spreading over his lips as he spoke to the girl who helped him keep his head when it came to Aragogs Web.

"Yes Mr. Potter." She said with a smile as she turned. "If you gentlemen would please follow me, Mr. Potter will be with you shortly." Harry watched as she took them towards the back where his office was located. He sighed again as he turned toward the broken computer to get started. A few minutes later he was done and the computer was up and running. 'Now let's hope that's the last virus for the week... If I lucky.' Harry thought with a small smile.

His smile disappeared when he thought of the two people waiting for him in his office. "Mr. Potter the two men are still waiting." Annabelle informed him kindly. "Thank you Anna, Will you be able to look after everything while I meet with them?" Harry asked a little worried. Annabelle smiled at her boss "I've done this before, Mr. Potter. I think I can handle it" Harry laughed, "Ya I suppose you can, but that won't stop me from asking." With that Harry ruffled her hair laughing again at her exclamation of protest.

Harry stood at his office door trying to think of a reason not to go in. "We can smell you out there you know." A voice harry recognized as the Ulfrics called from behind the door. Harry growled a bit before banging the door open and stalking to the chair behind his desk.

The office was big with a desk of carved maple wood sitting near the back wall. A comfortable looking black leather chair sat behind the desk and paintings of all sorts littered most of the walls. Though one wall was completely covered by a full bookcase that went from ceiling to floor.

The Nimir-Raj sat in one off the chairs in front of the desk, his cat-like eyes where hidden behind dark sunglasses. He wore a blue wife-beater and jeans. The Ulfric on the other hand was looking over his book collection, 'good thing none of my magic books are on that bookcase' harry thought absently as he took his seat behind the desk.

"Why exactly are you both here? I would think you would know by now the ultimatum your master has given me." Harry asked angrily. Richard turned and growled at the mention of Jean-Claude. "Don't listen to that bastard. I want you to join the pack but under your own influence not his," Richard said. His expression was sincere and Micah nodded at his words.

Harry sighed and leant back on his chair. "I wish I could but no matter what you say, the wolf is his animal-to-call and he is the master of this city. As much as I hate to admit it, I must listen to what he says. Either I join your pack or leave." Harry said this in a very steady voice, though he was feeling anything but steady.

"I'm sure if we spoke to him, he would reconsider," Micah finally said, his voice was calming and sure. Harry snorted, "Even if he did reconsider, he would only come up with another way for me to 'atone' for entering his city without his permission." Harry said slowly as if talking to a child that didn't understand the obvious. "Now I would appreciate it if you two would leave. I have important matters to attend to. But please feel free to get something at the cafe." Harry said already turning towards the paper that was stacked up on his desk.

Richard opened his mouth, probably to argue, when Micah caught his eye and shook his head. Richard sighed and left. "You know, you really don't have to go through this alone," The wereleopard said softly as he left. Harry looked up at his words and watched as the leopard left. When the doors closed harry sighed again and his head hit the desk top with a soft 'THUMP.'

"Why me, how do I get myself into these messes?" He groaned as he continued to hit his head. He was so busy hitting his head he never heard the door open and a soft sigh come from it. "Mr. Potter, Why are you hitting your head? You know you're only going to damage the desk with your hard head." Annabelle said making Harry jump.

"Oh, Annabelle, I didn't hear you come in," He said as he lifted his now aching head. Annabelle chuckled as she put a cup of coffee in front of him. "I can see that, though I would like to know why you where hitting your head. Did it have anything to do with the men that where here earlier?" She asked, worried about her boss. Harry smiled a bit at her, then sighed. "Its not just them Anna, It's just been a bad few weeks, what with that idiot from downtown trying to buy me out and now..." Harry cut himself off not wanting to scare the young girl in front of him.

Annabelle tilted her head a bit and asked "What's happened now?" Harry sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to keep it from her for very long anyway. "I was bitten by a werewolf the last full moon." Harry looked up to see her face at this little bit of news.

Annabelle just smiled at him. "I suppose this means I'll be working doubles on the full moons?"

Harry looked a little surprised then started laughing. "I should have known this wouldn't upset you." Annabelle just smiled a bit more before her face took on a startled look. "Oh!! I forgot, you got a call from England," Harry stopped laughing and looked a bit startled.

"Who was it?"

"The man called himself Severus Snape, He said, and I quote, 'Fenrir is headed your way so be prepared.' I don't know what he meant but from the look on your face, I'm guessing you do." She said as she took in Harrys now ghostly pale skin.

'Oh Shit.' was Harrys last thought as he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Leopard King.**_

**Don't own. Don't sue.**

**AN:** I promised another chapter but I just got another idea so I may post another chapter before the end of the poll. SO hurry and vote!!!

Current poll standings:

Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (4)

Harry (Sub) /Jean-Claude (Dom) (3)

Harry (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (6)

Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (4)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (25)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (4)

Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (4)

PS. I forgot to do this so I'll do it now: Thanks to ReflectionsOfReality for your ideas they gave some more idea on what I want to happen. So thanks again!!!

PPS. Since very few people want harry/Remus how about I pair Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom)? Anyone care to vote for that? If not I'll take suggestions but I'm not pairing him with Anita.

Now on with the story:

While harry slept he remembered the best friend he had ever had. A very good friend by the name of Alexandria, Her beauty was only matched by her good nature. She had the most lovely black hair and petal green eyes. She could make any guy do anything with just a single word from her ruby red lips with her song like voice. Harry was constantly fending off guys who wanted to take advantage of her kindness. She was the only reason harry stayed sane while living with his abusive relatives.

Harry remembered the day he got his Hogwarts letter. He had been worried that she wouldn't like him anymore. He thought she would think him a freak like his relative did. Harry smiled in his sleep when he remembered how she had reacted when he told her that.

DREAM

Harry sat on the only good swing in the park where he had first met Alex. He looked worried. 'I wonder if she'll hate me for this, I hope not. She's my only friend'. Harry was so wrapped up on his thoughts, he didn't see the very girl he was warring about, come up behind him.

"Harry," The voice made him jump and fall off the swing. "HARRY, Are you alright?!" the panicked voice said as harry opened his eyes to see Alex starring worriedly at him. "OH, Alex, I didn't hear you," Harry mumbled, standing.

Alex chuckled "I can see that. What has you so jumpy and caused you to ask me to meet you hear so late?" Alex asked her curiosity showing in her eyes. Harry looked away while his hand strayed to the letter currently held in his pocket.

"I have something to tell you. I just don't know how you'll feel about it." The last was said so low that Alex nearly missed it. "What could have you so worried? You know nothing you tell me will make me stop being your friend," Alex said her voice was soothing and low.

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm a wizard."

Harry held his breath as he waited for her to reject him or call him crazy. He didn't expect her to start laughing. Harry looked up and studied her, thinking she had finally cracked. "Alex, Are you alright?" She just kept laughing. It took a few minutes but soon she had calmed down enough to form a sentence.

"I'm sorry Harry; I just knew I felt something familiar from you. I just never would have thought it was magic." Alex took a breath of her own and looked harry in the eye. "I have my own confession to make, I'm a wereleopard."

END DREAM

Harry jerked awake as Anna put some smelling salts under his nose. "ACHOO" Harry sneezed hard enough to make Anna jump. "Mr. Potter!! Are you alright!?" Harry smiled as he stood. "I'm fine, the news was just unexpected."

Harry stiffened as a, now familiar scent, come through the door. "Anna, what the men from before still doing here?"

Anna fidgeted, with a guilt look at the floor she told him what she had done. "When you fainted I was worried, so I went to find help and the men from before where outside, and since they were with you last I thought they might be able to help. So I asked them to come back and take a look at you. The one with the sunglasses had the smelling salts." Anna exclaimed in a rush.

Harry shook his head with a sigh. "Thank you Annabelle. I think I'll take the rest of the day off, if you think you can handle it." Harry offered knowing that the prospect of running the Cafe alone would bring a smile back to the young girls face. "Oh, YES SIR!!" Anna screamed happily, Harrys plan having the desired effect.

"Alright, why don't you go on and I'll pack up the rest of the paperwork and finish it at home." Harry said as he turned to do just that. His smile widened as he heard her squeal in delight. He stiffened as he hears a chuckle behind him.

"Quite the spirit in her isn't there," The voice of the Nimir-Raj said lightly.

"She is very spirited. That's what makes her such a good employee and a great friend though she does tend to worry too much." Harry replied absently as he stuck the remaining paperwork into his briefcase. He didn't look at the leopard that stood behind him as he said this.

Micah stared at his back as he tried to figure out the enigma before him. "Why don't you like me?" Micah asked the boy in front of him. His head tilted a bit to the side as the new wolf stiffened even more, if that were even possible.

Harry sighed, "Its not that I don't like you, you just remind me of someone I would rather forget." Harry's voice had dropped so low that only Micah's wereleopard hearing could catch it. "Why did you come back, I'm a werewolf, I am of no concern of yours." Harry asked truly curious about the Nimir-Raj's presence.

Micah looked thoughtful for awhile, "I really don't know, I suppose it's to find out if you mean any harm against Nathaniel." Harry smirked at the thought of the kitten he had met from before. "I would never hurt that precious little kitten. At least no more then he would want." Harrys smirk grew as he heard a low growl come from the now irritated leopard king.

"Calm down Nimir-Raj. I'm only joking. If I ever did have that pretty kitten in my bed I would love to hurt him, but nothing beyond what he already wants." Harry said sincerely as he looked into the now uncovered eyes of the irritated leopard. Harry blinked at the cat like eye, "Wow, you have extremely pretty eyes. Did you know that?"

The question caused Micah to blink in surprise. "I have been told that before, though no one who hasn't known me for a long time." Harry frowned "Pity." He shrugged as he picked up his briefcase and headed out toward his house, where he could finally just go take a nap. He swayed a bit only to have the Nimir-Raj, who had followed him, caught him before he could hit the ground.

Micah sighed, "Maybe I should take you home," He offered lightly. Harry nodded, knowing he could never make it by himself. 'It seems the news of Fenrir, got me a little bit more than I thought.' With that he passed out again. Micah blinked before putting him in the back of His car. "Looks like I'm taking a detour," he said to himself. 'I wonder where Richard went,' He thought absently as he drove in the direction he knew Harrys house was located.

Again the current poll standings are:

Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (4)

Harry (Sub) /Jean-Claude (Dom) (3)

Harry (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (6)

Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (4)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (25)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (4)

Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (4)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Remus**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Harry moaned as he woke up only to find the Nimir-Raj standing above him with a worried expression on his usually calm face. "Are you alright?" The question didn't register for a few seconds in Harrys mind, but when it did he jerked up right with a sharp nod of his pounding head.

Micah sighed when he saw harry grimace slightly. You wouldn't see it unless you where actually looking for it. Just a slight wrinkling around the eyes. "No, you're not. Here let me help you up..." Harry looked at the offered hand in bewilderment. "Why do you want to help? I'm nothing to the leopards," Harry said, his voice slightly slurred.

Micah smiled tightly, "I thought I already answered that question." He helped harry to stand. Harry swayed slightly but otherwise stayed on his feet. "Thank you for your help," Harry said tightly as he made his way to the bedroom.

The leopard king sighed again and with a shake of his head he made his way out when a box on the table in what Micah supposed was the Living Room caught his eye. 'The boy must have a very rich admirer. Huh, I wonder how the vampires will take that.' With that last thought he shrugged and left the package instantly leaving his mind as he stepped off the porch.

Harry woke up a few hours later; his back ached as there nearly full moon lit up his room. 'Ugh. My head feels like it just got run over. The news of Fenrir must have really have hit me hard.' Harry thought as his eyes darkened to a dark forest green. The anger he felt could almost be seen. 'I should probably call Remus,' Harry sighed as he buried his head into his hands, rubbing roughly at his eyes.

'I wonder what Remus and Severus have been up to these past few years?' Harry thought as he made his way toward the fireplace. 'Now where did I put that floo powder?' Harry asked himself as he looked around for the small pouch that held his floo powder. He was about to go look in his room when the gift from before caught his eye.

Its wrapping was still as lovely as it was when he had first picked it up off his doorstep. 'I wonder who sent this.' Was the question that plagued Harrys mind as he sat on the couch and took the present in his lap. He undid the bow carefully, not wanting to destroy the work that must have gone into wrapping it. He was about to undo the rest of the wrapping when a knock was heard at his door.

"Now what?" Harry sighed as he headed for the door after putting the gift back on to the table. He caught a familiar scent. Harrys face broke into a smile as he raced to answer the door. He retched it open to see a very familiar golden gaze.

"REMUS!!!"

Harry screamed happily as he jumped into the wolves welcome embrace. "Hello Harry. It seems you have much to tell me," Remus remarked as he felt the wolf that resided in harry. Harry looked guilty for a moment before his expression hardened. "Come in Remus, There is much to discuss."

Remus looked worried at Harry's serious expression. "Harry, what's happened that has you so worried? Did the Master-of-the-City find out about you?" Remus asked in a rush causing Harry to chuckle a bit. "Remus, please calm down. You're going to turn gray...Well grey-_er,_" Harry smirked when that comment provoked an indignant response from his werewolf friend.

Remus sighed and smiled a little at Harry. "Alright, so what does have you so worked up?" Harry sighed a bit before sitting in his favorite chair in the Living Room where he unintentionally led Remus. Remus sat as well as he observed his best-friends son.

"It's actually a lot of things. Yes, the Master-of-the-City has found out about me," Harry held up a hand to calm Remus when he heard a gasp of shock from the older man. "But, he has given me a choice. Either I leave the city... or I join the local Werewolf pack." Harry sat back as he waited for Remus's reaction to the news.

"WHAT?!" Harry winced as Remus's screech entered his ears causing a headache to form behind his eyes. "HE CAN'T DO THAT!! IT SHOULD BE YOUR DECISSION IF YOU WANT TO JOIN OR NOT!! NOT HIS!!"

Harry watch as Remus continued to rant for another few minutes. Harry sighed and rubbed his temple after Remus stopped to take a breath. "It's really not that bad Remus. The Ulfric is... Well a little pathetic but _very_ powerful." Harry stated simply, forgetting to tell him how tall and strong he was.

Remus sighed softly as he nodded, "I still want to meet this Ulfric, and I want to make sure he can protect you." Harry sighed as Remus brought up his little 'condition' "I'll be fine Remus. I promise. Besides there are quite a few who would be more than willing to take the job." Harry said with a crooked smile. Harry stood and wrote some information on to a piece of paper he had lying around and handed it to Remus.

"This is all the information you will need to contact the Ulfric. You'll need to tell him you're in town anyways."Harry said as Remus looked it over. "Alright, I'll see soon." With that last statement Remus left. As Remus disappeared from view Harry suddenly started to curse.

"Damn it!! I forgot to tell him about Fenrir!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Day Two**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Harry had to run to catch up with Remus but when he did he found him staring at Richard. Remus was as still as a statue, a hurricane couldn't have moved him. Richard wasn't any better; his eyes had bled to a deep amber. A deep growl erupted from the Ulfrics chest causing a shiver to travel up Remus' spine.

Harry blinked a bit before backing away silently. 'Good thing I'm down wind,' he thought as he retreated as fast as he could without being heard or smelt. When he got far enough away he breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'll tell him when I see him again... Besides Severus would probably have already told him before he told me.' Harry continued with this line of thinking as he began his walk home.

'Wow, I ran a long way,' He thought absently as he saw just where he was. He was near the Circus of the Damned. The exact opposite of where he wanted to be."Well, well, well. What have we here? _Mon Joli Loup_, to what do we own the honor of your presence?"

The voice of the blond vampire, Asher, from before made Harry stiffen and freeze. He turned to see the blond Adonis leaning against a nearby building. He wore a Crimson tunic that showed off his masculine arms and shoulders, tight black pants of an unknown material clung to his hard hips and long legs. Though the thing that caught Harry's attention was the whip that hung from a hook on his right hip.

It was long and black, made of sleek supple leather. Harry could see the end that split into four different strands each tipped with silver that glinted in the moonlight that stained the ground. Asher smirked a bit when he saw the pretty new wolf stare at his little toy. "Like what you see?" Asher purred as he walked toward the shivering wizard.

Harry shuddered as Asher's voice flowed down his spine. He stayed frozen to the spot as the vampire stood closer to him. "I was just at Guilty Pleasures, a lovely club. Though its most interesting attraction would have to be the _Chat Docile_," Asher said as his right hand began to unravel Harry's hair from its tight braid. "He screams so beautifully," Asher whispered into Harry's ear before licking the shell.

Harry shivered before pushing Asher away. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get home. I wouldn't want to be caught out at night. Now would I." With that final statement Harry hurried away. Though before he could get out of hearing range the blonds voice cut through his thoughts, "Don't forget _Mon Cher Magicien_, you only have one more day before you must give your answer to Jean-Claude."

Harry just quickened his pace until he was just about running. He didn't slow until he had the door to his house closed and locked behind him. Only then did he give a sigh of relief. "I think I'll have a drink then a nice _cold_ shower," he muttered to himself as he did just that.

An hour later Harry was in his bed thinking about on what Asher had said. 'I wonder if the vampire is right. If that pretty kitten does scream beautifully,' with that thought Harry began to harden.

He moaned when a picture of Nathaniel on his knees before him, came unbidden to his mind. As harry thought of that beautifully submissive kitten, his hand began its own exploration first pinching and teasing his nipples, causing him to moan lowly.

His other hand soon found his aching erection. Harry growled as both his hands pinched, hard, at the same time. Harry began to think of Nathaniel, on his knees sucking him in to his hot and moist mouth. His tongue flicking ever so softly over the head of Harrys hard-on. Before harry would begin to brutally fuck his mouth. Harry was about to cum when a sharp knock at his door interrupted him.

Harry growled in annoyance as he quickly covered is now aching erection, and went to see just who had interrupted him.

Harry groaned when he recognized the smell and feel of the one beyond the door. The golden vampire, Asher. He reached the door open and growled out a harsh, "What!?" Asher just smirked when he smelt how aroused the wizard was.

"Was it something I said?" The vampire asked in fake innocence. Asher's smirk widened when he heard a growl come from the young wizard standing in front of him. "If you only came to tease me then please leave," With that he slammed the door in his face. Harry shivered once again when he heard the vampires' laughter before he heard the vampires' departure.

Harry sighed and slumped to the ground, 'How long did I have again?' Was the last thought that crossed his mind before sleep covered his drowsy mind?

Poll for Harry results so far:

Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (5)

Harry (Sub) /Jean-Claude (Dom) (3)

Harry (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (5)

Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (3)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (38)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (22)

Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (7)

Poll for Remus results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (1)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (1)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (15)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Severus**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Harry woke to the sun shining in through his window. He groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes slowly. 'One more day, then I have to see the Master-of-the-city again, and with him will be that blond. Asher, I think that was his name.' Harry sighed again; he jumped when a knock sounded at his door.

"Who is it?" He asked as he got up to answer. He stopped when no answer was forthcoming. Harry looked at the door suspiciously before using his magic to feel what was beyond the door. 'Another package,' Harry thought in amazement. Harry quickly opened the door and snatched the gift off the porch before rushing back inside. The gift was tied the same as the one before.

Harry was about to put it with the other when he noticed a card. He flushed when he read what was on the card. 'TO MON ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE DOCILE' (To my submissive pet). 'The vampires, what are they up to?' He thought as he put the gifts next to each other on the table in the Living Room. He was about to open them when another knock was heard.

"Who is it," Harry asked cautiously. "It me, harry." Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Remus' voice come through the door.

"Come in Remus, The door's not made of silver," Harry joked as he went back to looking at the gifts. "Ha ha, what are these?" Remus asked when he saw what Harry was looking at. Harry just sighed. "I don't know, someone, I think the vampires, has been leaving me packages. That was my first." Harry said pointing to the half wrapped gift.

"So why don't you finish opening it?"

"I haven't had time. Every time I try something interrupts," A loud knocking could be heard, "Like that. Let's go see who it is." Harry said and with a sigh he stood and made his way to the door.

Remus looked at the gifts sitting innocently on the table. 'I wonder what they are.' Remus started reaching for one when a scream interrupted him. "REMUS! COME QUICK!!" Remus rushed to find out what had made harry scream so loudly. What he saw made him stop short.

"SEVERUS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Sorry for such a short chapter but I too tired to keep writing tonight. I'll post more tomorrow.

Maybe then you'll find out just what's in the packages :) and what happened to Severus.

Here are the latest Harry poll results:

Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (5)

Harry (Sub) /Jean-Claude (Dom) (3)

Harry (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (6)

Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (3)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (45)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (22)

Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (14)

Poll for Remus results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (4)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (21)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Gifts**_

_**Don't own. Don't Sue.**_

Severus was covered in bruises. Blood was caked in his hair. Harry was supporting him as he walked him toward the newly conjured bed. "Remus go to the Living Room, There should be a gold chest. Bring it here quick." Harry stated as he tried to make Severus comfortable without causing too much pain.

Severus groaned when a particularly sensitive cut was rattled. Harry winced at the sound. "I'm sorry Severus. Hold on Remus will be back soon." As he said that Remus returned carrying a golden chest. "What is in this Harry, and how is it going to help. We should be taking him to a healer!" Remus exclaimed. He sighed when Harry ignored him in favor of looking through the potions he had stored in the chest.

Within a few minutes Severus was healed and in a dreamless sleep and Remus' mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Harry chuckled when he saw Remus' expression. "With all the injuries I've gotten over the years, I that it a good idea to get training in the healing arts. Though the potions where brewed by Severus before I left England." Harry stated as he put the remaining potions back into the chest.

Remus shook his head a bit before taking a look at the now peaceful potions master. "I wonder what happened to him," he whispered making harry pause from the doorway. "We'll ask him when he wakes. Why don't you take him to the guest room? You're welcome to stay there as well, if you don't mind sharing a room." Harry said as he took the chest back to the Living Room.

Remus blushed "I actually have to go meet with the Ulfric we're supposed to be talking about the conditions in which I can stay in the city." Harry blinked a bit as he saw the blush, "Do you have a crush on the Ulfric?" Remus' face turned even redder. Harry laughed before wishing Remus luck. "Good luck with that, just take Severus up to the guestroom and I'll call you when he wakes." Remus nodded and took Severus up to the spare bedroom then went to tell harry he was leaving when he saw him staring at the packages still on the table.

"Are you going to open them now?" Remus asked softly. Harry nodded a bit. "Alright I'll leave you in peace. Be careful. You don't know if what's in there is dangerous." With that said Remus left to meet with Richard.

Harry sighed as he poked the half-open gift. 'Well I should probably open them now,' Harry started to open the gifts when a loud pecking was heard on his window. "Now what?!" Harry exclaimed frightening the owl on the other side of the window. It dropped the square shaped package it was holding on flew off. Harry picked up what looked like a CD.

He gasped as he saw the title. Alex's Mix 'Alex!!' He thought in surprise. Harry rushed to put it in the CD player that he had in the Living Room. He sighed when 'My Heart will go on' By: Celion Dion. Alexandria's favorite. "So this is what you where talking about when you said you had something on reserved delivery," With that he smiled and returned to opening the packages he had been given.

The first made Harry gasp in shock and turn bright red. It was a ruby encrusted collar with a leash made of the same material as the one he saw on the blond Adonis when he saw him a day before. 'Well at least I know it's the vampires,' Harry thought a bit dazed. 'Suddenly I don't want to open the other one. Merlin only knows what else they gave me.'

Harry sighed then went to open the other one. The wrapping came off easily. There was another note Harry blushed even more at the words. 'Wear my gifts if you decide to stay in the city. I await you appearance _Mon animal De Compagnie Docile_, I'm sure you'll look quite decadent.' Harry shook his head as he continued to open the last gift.

Harry gasped when he saw what was inside. Black leather pants with holes in all the places to show off enough skin to tease. Though what really caught his attention was the four leather bands studded with emeralds that matched his eyes perfectly, each one also had a ring on it.

'I guess if I stay, I'll have more than just the Ulfric to worry about.' Harry thought as lust clouded his eyes. He shuddered as thought of the two beautiful vampires. 'This will be very interesting.'

Poll results END:

Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (5)

Harry (Sub) /Jean-Claude (Dom) (3)

Harry (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (6)

Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (3)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Sub) /Asher (Dom) (50)

Jean-Claude (Dom) /Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (22)

Harry (Switch) /Asher (Dom) & Harry (Dom) /Nathaniel (Sub) (14)

Poll for Remus results so far will continue for a few more days:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (5)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (25)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Limo Ride**_

_**Don't own. Don't Sue.**_

Harry woke feeling anxiety crawl up his spine. 'Today's the day. I really don't want to meet with the vampires.' Harry sighed as he saw the gifts that had been given to him. 'The note said I was to wear them if I accepted the offer to stay with the pack,' Harry sighed as he changed into the leather pants. 'I don't really have a choice with Remus here. And Severus still hasn't woken up.'

With another sigh Harry buckled the leather bands onto his wrists and ankles. He looked at the collar and leash with a grimace 'There's no way I'm wearing that.' Harry went to finish the paper work Annabelle had brought over.

It was sundown by the time harry had completed half the paper work. 'Who would have known owning a Cafe would have so much paperwork.' Harry stood with a stretch, when he heard a knock at the door. The power he felt was that of the blond Adonis, Asher. Harry groaned, partly in frustration, and partly in pleasure.

Asher's' eyes rolled over Harry when he answered the door. Asher shivered unnoticed when he saw what the raven haired wizard was wearing. The leather pants that Jean-Claude had sent him as well as the bands though what really caught his attention was the fact that harry wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscled chest and arms. Asher frowned when he saw Harry didn't wear the collar he had been sure Jean-Claude had sent.

"What do you want, I was going to be there." harry said irritated. Asher simply smirked. "Jean-Claude wanted to know if you would be wearing his _gifts_." The blond vampire gave Harry's neck a sharp look when he put the emphasis on 'gifts'. Harry frowned. "I refuse to wear a collar; I am no one's pet." Harry snarled.

Asher frowned a bit harder. "The Master-of-the-City wishes you to wear it, after all the laws you have broken already. I would think you would do almost anything to get him to let you stay in the city." Harry scowled as he got the collar out of the drawer he had put it in earlier that morning. "I'll take it but I won't wear it."

Asher shrugged elegantly before motioning Harry ahead of him. Harry just scowled at him "I need to put on a shirt if you don't mind," Harry turned to do just that when Asher's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. "Jean-Claude would prefer if you came as you are." Harry shuddered at the meaning under those words he could hear.

Harry pulled himself together before grabbing his longest coat and putting it on. He and the blond vampire had just made it to the walkway in front of Harry's house when he saw the limo waiting. Asher smirked at the look on Harrys face, part astonishment part anger.

"It is the Masters wish that you arrive in style." Asher said with another smirk, his voice held a lustful edge when he said 'Masters' causing Harry to shiver lightly.

'What have I got myself into?' Harry asked himself as they got in the car and started off.

Asher chuckled with a laugh that sent more shivers up his spine when he saw Harry's anxiety. He moved closer until his thigh touched that of Harrys. Harry stiffened when the cold thigh touched his, sending a sharp shudder down Harrys spine and pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

Asher smirked when he smelt the effect he had on the young wizard. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you where attracted to me," Asher purred into Harrys ear as one of his hands came up to play with Harrys now exposed nipple making harry moan lowly.

Asher laughed when he heard the moan. He continued to play until Harrys hand came up and knocked it away. "S...Stop...That" Harry said bertween deep breaths. Asher just chuckled as he brought his hand to rest on Harry's upper-thigh just skimming the bulge starting to form. "You don't really want me to stop. Now, do you?" Asher purred as his other hand went back to playing with his pebbling nipples, pinching each one sharply causing Harry to gasp.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Was Harrys last coherent thought before he succumbed to the pleasure being forced onto his body by the golden vampire.

Asher smiled as he continued playing with the young werewolf's body. 'Who would have thought such an untrusting boy would be so responsive.' He thought before seeing how close they were to the Circus as well as how close Harry was to climaxing. Asher abruptly stopped and sat on the other side of the limo as they parked.

Harry moaned in disappointment before remembering where he was and where he was going. He quickly tried to make himself presentable before Ashers hand restrained him again. "I think the master will be pleased with how you look now." Asher said his voice was smoky and lustful.

Harry sighed before looking into his reflection in the window, he gasped. He looked completely debauched. His hair was almost totally out of the braid he had put it in earlier that day. His nipples where red and hard as pebbles, his eyes shone with both lust and shock.

Harry gulped when they stopped in front of the Circus of the Damned.

'This is going to be very interesting.' Harry thought as Asher got out and held out a hand to help him out of the car. 'Well it's now or never.'

Remus poll results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (7)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (23)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: The Meeting and More**_

_**Don't own. Don't Sue.**_

Harry shivered when the cold night air brushed his bare skin as he got out of the car. He quickly covered his bare skin with his jacket. He whimpered when a stud from the collar dug into one of the holes in the pants, stabbing his leg. "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt so much if you put it on," Asher purred into his ear.

Harry just shivered and kept walking. Asher chuckled as he noticed Harry trying to cover up the bulge in his pants. "You don't have to be nervous. It will only be me and Jean-Claude." Asher purred again causing a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold, to travel down his spine adding more flames to the fire already burning in Harry's body.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harry muttered as Asher opened the employee door.

Asher chuckled as he led the half dressed wizard through the maze of halls that made up the underground kingdom. "Where are all the other people?" Harry asked looking around the empty halls.

"We did not think it prudent to have a lot of people when we met with you _Mon Joli Loup_. We did not think you would be comfortable." Asher explained his voice sweet as honey and soft as velvet. Harry shivered, "Would you stop that?!" Harry exclaimed, his cheeks blushing a bright red. Asher just raised an eyebrow and walked through the black velvet curtains.

Harry walked through to find the raven haired master lounging on a black sofa. The Master-of-the-City wore nothing but a pair of black leather pants and a black vest made of an unknown material. "Ahh I see you decided to wear my little gifts, though not all of them." The last part was said with a frown. "I don't wear collars. No one owns me." Harry stated simply his face set in stone.

"Not yet," a voice said behind him. Asher had come up behind him without Harry even noticing. Harry shivered at the implications of Ashers honeyed words. "No one will EVER own me." Harry said, though his voice wavered slightly making both the vampires smirk.

Jean-Claude stood and glided toward the scantily clad wolf. His hand found one of Harrys red nipples and pinched it sharply. Harry moaned his head fall to lean on the vampire behind his shoulder. "But you want to belong to us, don't you?" Asher asked before nipping at Harry's neck, causing another moan to escape him. "I can't... I can't belong... to anyone," Harry whispered.

The two vampires traded looks when they heard this. "Why can't you?" Jean-Claude asked. Harry looked into the blue eyes of the vampire before him.

"The last spell Voldemort placed on me. If I ever give up my control to anyone I will have to stay with that person. Forever. I'll die if I don't." Harry closed his eyes after saying that. The master looked at Asher for a moment, when Asher gave a nod Jean-Claude smiled lightly caught Harry's chin in his hands and kissed the surprised wolf on his soft lips.

Harry looked shocked for a moment before feeling another pair of lips on his neck. Asher lifted his lips long enough to say, "You need not worry Mon Joli Loup; we will take care of you and keep you safe." Harry looked shocked and worried. "Why" Harry whispered.

"We don't really know all we know is that your magic calls to us. And we plan to answer." With that last statement Jean-Claude captured Harry's lips again causing him to moan before Harry broke away again. "What about Ms. Blake?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Jean-Claude, What about me?" The voice of the necromancer cut through the pleasurable haze the vampires had found themselves in. only to have them look toward the doorway where a very angry Woman stood.

"What about me and the triumvirate? You can't just ditch us." Anita said her voice was like ice. "Besides what does he have that I don't?" Anita asked as she flipped her hair. "A personality," Harry whispered so only the vampires could hear, making them chuckle lightly.

AN: Sorry it's so short but its late sorry I'll put up another tomorrow. Happy Thanksgiving!!!

Current Poll Results:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (7)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (23)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (0)

Severus (0)

Nathaniel (0)

Micah (0)

Cast your votes and read and review!!!

Thank ya bunches and Hope your enjoying the story!!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: To Submit**_

_**Don't Own. Don't Sue.**_

Harry sat on the sofa Jean-Claude had been lounging on when he had entered an hour ago, and just watched as the Master and necromancer argued. Asher stood still as stone behind him. Harry looked up at Asher's face. "Do they always fight like this?" He asked softly so only the golden vampire above him could hear. Asher nodded, "It's been like this since they married the marks of the triumvirate."

Harry looked confused, "Why don't they just ask a healer to break it." THAT got the fighting pairs attention. "We can't break it," Anita said, her voice was cocky, like she knew everything. It made Harrys teeth shake.

Harry just looked angry before taking some deep breaths and asking Jean-Claude "Is this the first Triumvirate you have made?" Jean-Claude looked confused but he nodded anyways. "Then if you bring all those in it and two of the three wish to break it then I can."

All those in the room looked a bit dazed at that declaration. Harry just blinked on the outside while he laughed his head off on the inside. 'Who would have thought it so easy to surprise vampires?'

"Can you really?" The voice of the Ulfric broke through the haze that had descended upon the Vampires and Necromancer. Harry looked up to see Richard, though it was who stood behind him that caught his attention. Richard stood with three others, two who where obviously Richards bodyguards, it was the third that really caught his attention.

"REMUS, What are you doing here?" Harry asked running to his sort-of godfather. Remus looked surprised too, but for a completely different reason. "Harry! What are you wearing, or rather what aren't you wearing?!"

Harry blushed before Anita's annoying voice sounded "Yes, Jean-Claude why isn't he wearing enough clothing, it seems to me it's your influence." Anita thought she held the upper-hand. 'This should run that little punk away.' Anita thought with a smile, that turn into a frown when the master started laughing.

"Yes, I sent him those. I told him to wear them if he had accepted my offer to stay." Richard looked mad at that, "You had no right. He is my wolf, my responsibility." Richard growled as he stalked toward the still smiling vampire.

Harry's magic began to leak out as his temper started to get away from him. "I am no one's property." Harry snarled, his wolf showing through.

Remus started to back away. "I think we need to leave." He said as he turned to leave. He had about made it to the door when one of the bodyguards took a hold of his arm causing him to stop abruptly. "Why must we leave, Can you not calm him yourself?" The Alpha asked his voice soft enough that only the wolf he had a hold of could hear him.

"No, only the one who truly owns him can, and as far as I know, no one has been able to claim him." Remus said softly though everyone but harry heard him. "The safest thing to do is leave him until he calms down himself." Remus never noticed the look exchanged by the vampires.

"The young wolf is right, everyone leave. I think Asher and I can calm him but you will have to leave before we can." Jean-Claude said his voice hard as stone, and sharp as a knife when Anita opened her mouth to protest.

Richard grabbed Anita and left. "Please, don't hurt him. He can't control it." Remus said before following his new Ulfric out.

Jean-Claude smirked as the black curtains fell closed and Harry's magic unknowingly covered it over with stone. Keeping everyone out and them in. Asher just raised an eyebrow before walking toward the fuming wizard.

Harry's eyes had turned a deep ruby red and his magic was like green light flowing from his half-bare body.

Asher stood back as Jean-Claude pulled the pissed off wolf into his cold arms and kissed him, his tongue swiftly invading Harrys moist cavern. Before Harry could fight too much, Asher was behind him, pinning his arms to his sides as one hand went to its favorite task of playing with Harrys nipples.

When he heard a moan from harry, Jean-Claude smiled before his own hand went to join Asher's. While Asher went to kiss his neck. Harrys magic receded as harry finally succumbed to the two master Vampires. He didn't even protest when Jean-Claude took out the collar from Harrys coat pocket and placed it around his pale neck.

Jean-Claude smirked when he saw Harry's lust clouded eyes, "Now you're ours." And with that said Jean-Claude plunged his hand that was playing with Harrys nipples into Harrys now opened Leather pants to play with the hard flesh that was forming.

Harry simply moaned and with a softly spoken "I'm yours" he finally submitted to the two Master vampires.

AN: Tell me what you think. My inspiration comes from you reviewer. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far.

Here are the current poll results:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (8)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (26)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (0)

Severus (7)

Nathaniel (7)

Micah (0)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Ties**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Jean-Claude kissed harry deeply while leading him and Asher to the bedroom that had been hidden by a curtain the same color as the wall. Behind the curtain lay a bed drowning in silk; it was four postured with black hangings. It reminded harry of the beds at Hogwarts, only a LOT BIGGER!!! Though the thing that caught Harry's attention was the fur-lined cuffs secured to the posts.

Harry moaned at the pictures those cuffs sent unbidden to his mind. Jean-Claude chuckled when he heard Harry's reaction. He motioned to Asher to remove the rest of Harrys clothing while Jean-Claude went to the closet in the room. Asher smirked when he caught Harrys lust filled gaze.

"Mon Joli Loup, Just what are we going to do with you. Mmmm maybe we should tie you down and fuck you together. Mmm. Would you like that? Having two hard cocks shoved up your lovely virgin ass." Asher squeezed Harry's ass as it came uncovered. Harry was beyond speaking; all he could do was lean against the vampire before him and groan.

Asher led a now naked harry to the bed and laid him down softly. Asher looked down at the Fay like wolf and simply stared. Harry's hair was completely out of its braid and framing his head. His ruby red lips were swollen from the rough kisses Jean-Claude had given him. And his breath was coming out in soft but harsh bursts. You could see the passion and lust shining in his emerald green eyes causing them to glow brightly. Though what really caught his attention was the pebbled nipples and hard cock.

Asher smirked a bit, "Oh I think you would, or maybe we should tie you up and play with you till you close to climaxing then leave you till you're begging to be taken." Harry moaned as Asher spoke, his voice held dark promises and lustful thoughts.

"Do stop teasing him. We wouldn't want him Cumming too soon, now would we?" Jean-Claude had returned. In his arms was a chest. Asher smirked when he saw the chest he knew so well. They both looked hungrily down at the still panting werewolf. Harry groaned and through his head back when he saw the looks they were giving him.

Harry gasped in surprise when both the vampires attacked his neck at the same time. He moaned when he felt Jean-Claude bit down. The Master moaned when the taste of Harry's blood hit his tongue for the first time. It tasted of tainted innocence and winter.

Asher let go when he heard Jean-Claude moan. He went to the chest and got out what looked like a leather ring. He smirked when he had it, and he made his way to where the wizard was getting close to a very strong climax.

Harry groaned when he felt Asher place the ring on his rock-hard cock. "Please...please." His begging caused Jean-Claude to pull away and lick the puncture marks until they healed. The Masters lips where covered in blood. Asher pulled Jean-Claude into a searing kiss so he could have a taste to. The broke apart when they heard a soft moan come from the bed.

Harry had taken his hard flesh into his hand and was stroking himself. Jean-Claude growled and stalked towards him. "You naughty, naughty buy. You belong to us now. You are not allowed to make yourself cum." While the raven haired vampire berated the young wolf, Asher had taken his hands and tied them to the posts.

"Now you will only find release at our bidding. What do you think of that?" Asher spoke, his voice spoke of things to come. Harry simply moaned and begged. "Please... please"

"Please, what _Mon Joli Loup_?" Jean-Claude purred into the panting wizards' ear.

"Please... Let me cum..." Harry begged his body twitching from his need for release.

"Hmmm, what do you think _mon chardonet,_ Should we let him cum before we have had our fun?" Asher smirked when he saw Harrys pleading look. "I suppose. After all he is ours to do with what we please. I'm sure we will have another chance to claim him completely." With that said Asher took off the cock ring he had placed on Harry and motioned Jean-Claude to the other side of Harry's neck.

There was a bright light when they bit down on his neck together. A light that encircled all of those tied to Anita, Harry thought they would destroy the ties but instead the ties were transported to him.

When Harry awoke it was to the face of his new Ulfric and Remus. "What happened," he asked groggily.

"We were going to ask you that ourselves. It seems that all those tied to Anita are now tied to you," The Ulfric said his voice low.

"WHAT?!"

AN: Sorry that the sex-scene wasn't all that great but there will be more. I just wanted to hurry the story along a bit more. Don't forget to read and Review. If the 200th reviewer votes there vote will be worth 20 votes so hurry and review and vote.

Here is the current review status:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (10)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (28)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (0)

Severus (12)

Nathaniel (9)

Micah (0)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: Reactions**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

"WHAT!?" Harrys screech could be heard all around the circus though there weren't many people to hear, those that did went temporarily deaf.

Remus winced, "It seems Ms. Blake held many ties to the peteralnatural world. When you did, whatever you did. All the ties she held where moved to you." By the time Remus had explained he was bright red. Showing he knew everything that had happened.

Harry groaned and hid his face in his hands. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Richard, he didn't look mad. If anything he looked relieved.

"It is probably for the best. Anita was about to have a nervous breakdown." Richard smiled a bit before he looked over his shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the Living, _Mon Joli Loup_," the voice of the Master made Harry stiffens.

Harry turned to see Jean-Claude looking at him with an unknown expression. He was leaning against the wall with Asher at his side. Each wore leather pants though only Asher wore a shirt. 'I never did see his chest.' Harry thought absently.

Harry's expression turned stony when he heard the Vampires next question. "Did you plan this, Mon Joli Loup?" Remus' face turned an angry red, he was about to retort when Richard put a restraining arms around his shoulders.

Harry simply looked the vampires in the eye. With a softly spoken "No" He laid his head back down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes everyone was sure he was asleep.

Remus shook off the Ulfrics arm and turned to the vampire master. "How dare you! He gave you everything last night! And you're just going to throw him away because of something he couldn't control?! "Jean-Claude just looked indifferent throughout Remus' ranting. This only made him madder. Remus growled before storming pick Harry up and apperating out.

Richard looked at the spot where the pair had been then to the Vampires who still hadn't moved. "You bastards," Was the only thing he said before he and those that had accompanied him left. Anita, who had hidden in a dark corner, stepped out and scowled at the retreating werewolf king.

"Well, at least you got rid of that annoying brat." Anita never noticed the dark look descend onto the Master vampires faces. "I mean really, who would want to be saddled with someone so sneaky he is such a..." she never got to finish that sentence. Asher had her by the throat. Jean Claude looked at her with a very clear threat in his eyes.

"You will never speak ill of _Mon Joli Loup,_ do you understand me, Ms. Blake?" Jean-Claude eyes were like ice when he spoke. Anita knew he was no longer hers when he called her by her name. Asher's hand tightened until Anita nodded frantically.

"Get out." This was Jean-Claude's last command. "You'll regret this Jean-Claude," Anita said before leaving. She never knew about the spell Remus had put on the room so no one could talk about what Harry didn't want to be heard by others.

"What do we do now? I doubt the wolves will let us near him." Asher asked Jean-Claude. "I'm more worried about Harry's reaction. He seemed very hurt by what I said." Jean-Claude sighed before pouring himself some wine and handing a glass to Asher. "Well we won't be able to do anything tonight or tomorrow, after all it is the full moon." Asher nodded and left for his own room. The sun was about to come up.

AN: Should I stop it here??...Nah!! I'll be nice. Happy Thanksgiving!!! Wonder how many updates there will be on Christmas? Though I'll probably be done by then Tilts head Maybe on my next story then. Well back to the story!!

Harry woke when the sun was at its highest point. He sat up only to see two unfamiliar wolves and Remus near his bed. All but one of the werewolves was asleep. "Who are you?" Harry asked his voice slightly raspy.

The wolf looked him in the eye before replying on a short voice "Jamil." Harry lifted an eyebrow "Talkative aren't you," Harry said sarcastically before a door opening took his attention away from the odd wolf. It was Severus.

"SEVERUS!!" Harry was about to get up when a restraining hand fell on his shoulder. It was the other were, Jamil's. "The Ulfric said you where to stay in bed." Harry was about to protest when Severus said much the same. "Stay."

Severus sat on Harry's bed and felt his head. "You know brat, you're the only one I know who can get into this much trouble in just a few days." Harry just stuck out his tongue at the Potions Master.

"I see you're awake." Richard's voice called from the doorway. Harry looked up at the wolf. "Tonight's the full moon; I thought it best if I was here to help." Harry looked up at the Ulfric before laying down his head again. He was asleep in seconds.

"Harry. Harry, it's time to wake up the moons about to rise." THAT got Harrys attention. "Alright I'm up, I'm up." Richard, the one who had woke him up, just laughed when he saw harry rushing about. "You won't need all that; you know the clothes will only be ruined."

Harry put down the clothes he had in his hand but he still put on a pair of pants. Richard just smiled. "Come on. Remus is waiting for us at the Lupinar. Don't worry you'll be fine"

"That's easy for you to say," Harry said his voice soft. Richard just laughed.

It took all of twenty minutes to get to the Lupinar. When he got there a strange rush went through his blood. Harry smiled when he saw Remus. "Attention everyone, we have two new wolves with us today. They are here for help but they have asked to be left out of pack politics and I expect everyone to leave them alone." Richard said from the throne like stone where he now sat.

With in a few minutes the full moon had risen and harry had begun his first transformation.

AN: Now I will end my updates for the day have a great night!! Don't forget to read and review or that my 200th reviewers vote will be worth 20 so be sure to review with your votes here are the current results:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (10)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (32)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (0)

Severus (18)

Nathaniel (11)

Micah (0)

(If no one's votes for Remus or Micah they will be taken off.)


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Full Moon**_

_**Don't Own. Don't Sue.**_

The transformation hurt. That was Harrys last thought before his mind went almost completely wolf. After a few minutes the transformation was over and Harry was left panting in pain. At first he didn't notice four other wolves approaching him, until one of them stared to lick his head.

Harry looked up to see a Honey colored wolf with amber eyes staring at him. The eyes seemed to look straight through him. Harry lowered his still aching head to the ground and closed his eyes. The honey colored wolf seemed to smile as he continued to lick harry on the head. This went on for a few minute before a dark brown wolf crawled toward them.

The other two, who stood to the right and left of the honey colored alpha, growled lowly at the brown wolf causing him to stop in mid motion. The honeyed color wolf, Richard, harry finally put together, Growled back at them. With that last growl the three wolves left to hunt with the others of the pack.

Harry raised his midnight black head, and looked at the brown wolf with his now leaf green eyes. He barked softly. The other wolf barked back before laying next to the midnight black wolf. They stayed like that until the other wolfs returned.

They rose when they smelt a deer being dragged into the clearing. The Ulfric was dragging a deer with that help of the other two wolves that harry had seen before. The Honey wolf dropped it in front of them before going back up to the throne like chair. He was closely followed by the other two wolves allowing harry to get a good look at them.

The one on the right had a dark black, nearly as lack as his, coat and yellow-green eyes. The other had a deep brown coat with white stripes along his back and one going right up his tail. They looked extremely powerful together. You could feel the power flowing off them; they sat behind where the Ulfric lay. Harry could tell they where his bodyguards.

The rest of the full moon went off without a hitch, Harry just stayed where he was. Remus had just gotten up and wondered to interact with the other wolves, when harry felt a paw on his head. He looked up into the eyes of the Ulfric.

The Ulfrics eyes while amber, where still kind. Harry looked away and watched how the pack interacted. While there was a distinct power structure, everyone still basically got along. Harry looked back up at the Ulfric and licked his lower lip to show that he would join the pack.

Richard howled to the full moon when harry did, the pack soon joined him. After a few more minutes of this the pack settled down and Richard lay down next to Harry and put his head onto Harrys back. The bodyguards from before came over and started to sniff harry, as though they were looking for a threat. After awhile they snuffled and moved back to their positions beside Richard, an hour later Harry had fallen asleep.

Harry woke with the sun shining in his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked and the second was the feel of a warm body on top of his.

"Ah I see you awake," The voice made his stiffen causing the body over him to wake up. He saw that the body belonged to the Ulfric. The voice that had woken him belonged to a black man with beads braided into his shoulder length hair. It was the same wolf from the Circus.

"Jamil, what time is it," The Ulfric asked a bit groggily.

"It is about noon, Ulfric." Was the short reply. Harry shook his head and looked around for Remus, He saw him about a few feet away stretching and talking the blond wolf that Richard had brought with him when they had first met.' Jason' Harry thought, 'That's his name!' Harry smiled when he remembered. He got up causing Remus to look at him and walk over.

"How was your first full moon, Harry" Remus asked his voice soft.

"It actually wasn't that bad," Harry said a bit surprised.

They both jumped when they heard a laugh behind him. They turned and saw the Ulfric smiling at them and the bodyguards looking slightly shocked though you couldn't see it unless you knew what to look for, and living with Severus both Remus and Harry knew the signs.

Remus was practically stone beside the young wolf. Harry could smell the arousal coming from the other wolf only because he was standing right next to him. 'Remus must like the ulfric, He very good at hiding it though.' Harry thought with a soft smile.

Harrys smile disappeared when he remembered what he had to tell Remus, 'I might as well tell the ulfric while he's here.'

Harry looked the Ulfric in the eyes and spoke softly so no one else could hear them. "Mr. Zeeman I think we need to talk privately, if we can." Remus looked worried and slightly shocked at the question.

Richard just nodded with a confused look and led Harry, he bodyguards and Remus deeper into the forest. "This is about as private as these woods get, what is t you need to tell, and please call me Richard." The last was said with a small smile before Harrys serious look made him frown.

"There's a very evil wolf heading this way," Harry saw the slightly pale look on Remus' face and took a deep breath before plowing on. "His name is Fenrir Greyback." Harry stopped when a loud 'THUMP' was heard behind him.

"Well that went well" Harry said sarcastically before kneeling down to poke at the prone werewolf.

AN: Well here's another chapter. And I know I don't say this enough but thanks to all my reviewers, and to answer a few questions from by reviewers:

Flare:

1. I like Anita just fine but she has no place in my story. Sorry to all those who like her.

2. I update so quick because I love writing and I don't sleep much.

Results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (12)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (35)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (1)

Severus (21)

Nathaniel (14)

Micah (1)

Narcissus (0)

(I just thought of Narcissus.)


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Explanations**_

_**Don't Own. Don't Sue.**_

While they waited for Remus to wake up, harry explained who Fenrir was. "He's an evil bastard. He never bites anyone over the age of 12. That's why Remus fainted; Fenrir was the one who bit him."

"How old was he when he was bitten." Richard interrupted softly. Harrys face took a sad turn before he shook his head softly. "That's not my story to tell." Was his simply response. Harry sighed before taking a deep breath and starting his story again.

"Fenrir is the Ulfric of the only actual pack in England; He is actually the ALPHA in ALL England. Any and all he bites are submissive, and he kills any dominates who come onto his territory, whether they were wolves or not." At that Harrys face darkened and sadness flashed through his eyes. It was so fast only the Chinese wolf saw it.

"Why would he be coming here?" Was Richards's next question. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "I honestly don't know." They turn when a groan was heard behind them. Harry rushed over to Remus as he opened his eyes.

"Remus, are you feeling ok? Anything hurt?" Harry asked, worried. Remus smiled slightly, "I feel fine harry, I was just surprised that's all." Remus' face fell a bit before he shook himself out of whatever thought had found his mind.

His smile returned, though it looked forced, even to those who didn't know him well. Richard cleared his throat bringing attention to him. "Remus, if you don't mind my asking when you were bit?" Richard asked softly, even then it echoed through the clearing. Remus tensed causing Harry to glare at the Ulfric. Harry was about to protest when Remus placed a restraining arm around his shoulders.

"I was 8, Ulfric." Remus' whispered in response. Richard gave a soft nod to the stone-like wolf. "Is what Harry said true, is this Fenrir Greyback really the only Alpha left in England." Remus nodded before looking into the Ulfrics now amber eyes.

"Besides me, he is now the only Werewolf in England. The packs have been destroyed by Dumbledore and the ministry." The last was said to the questioning look given to him by harry. Harry's eyes quickly took on a red tint as he started to growl. "Those bastards," Was all harry could say before standing and pacing across the clearing and back.

Richard watched for about two full turns before he went back to Remus who was now looking at the ground as though it was going to do something interesting. "Do you know why he is coming here?" Richard asked the now shaking wizard.

Remus thought a bit before turning his head away from the three alphas looking at him. "Yes," he softly replied. Harry stopped pacing when he heard that. "Why?" It was the first time the Chinese wolf had spoken. Remus looked at him for a moment before looking away again.

He took a deep breath before stating as neutrally as he could, though his voice still shook slightly, "He seeks a new pack to take over and dominate. He cares nothing for normal politics. If anything he thinks he's above them. He doesn't even think like a human, he's let the wolf take over, completely." The last few parts where said in a rush to get them out.

Richard looked troubled for a moment before he saw the distressed look in Remus' eyes. "What's wrong Remus?" He asked curiously. Remus just looked away.

"When he gets here... he will try to kill you and the pack."

AN: Thanks again to all those who have reviewed. Here are the current poll results:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (12)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (56)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (1)

Severus (47)

Nathaniel (14)

Micah (1)

Narcissus (0)


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Apology**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

The St. Lois wolfs sat silently as they processed this information. Remus sat on a fallen tree trunk, his eyes down casted as he waited for the reaction from the ulfric and his bodyguards. Harry had stopped pacing to watch the others interaction.

Richard looked up at the submissive looking wolf before him. "How do you know this is what he will do?" This caused the still silent wolfs to looked sharply at the wolf with his eyes still downcast.

Remus sighed slightly, before raising his eyes to look at the Ulfric. "Because, that's what he does. He cares nothing for anyone, in his eyes everyone is below him." Remus said this in a rush his voice never getting higher than a whisper, the wolves still heard him.

Richard was about to answer when a women's voice came from the Lupinar. "Richard, darling, Where are you!!" The voice made the Ulfric grimace. He sighed before looking up at the now stoic wolfs. "We will meet later on at the Lunatic Cafe, You do know where that is, Right?" Harry nodded before making his way towards the parking lot.

Harry stopped when he released he had no way home. He heard a soft laugh behind him; he turned a saw the black wolf standing behind him. "I will be giving you and Remus here a ride home," his voice became low and rough when he said Remus' name.

Harry smiled slightly when he felt the tremor go up Remus' spine when the wolf behind them said his name. Remus stuttered a soft "Thank you," before gesturing for the other wolf to lead the way.

Remus shuddered again when Jamil brushed against him as he walked by. Harry gave him a knowing look that caused Remus to blush darkly. Jamil snickered lightly when he saw this. Remus just blushed deepened and hides his face in his hands. They got in the car and started off.

The trip to Harrys was full of wordless teasing from the wolf driving them. He would casually lean over the front seat, where Remus was sitting, and drag his arm over Remus' thigh, or he would drape his arm around Remus' shoulders when he shivered.

By the time they reached Harrys place, Remus was bright red and harry was trying extremely hard not to laugh. "Have fun Remus," Harry stated as he got out he laughed outright when Remus went bright red again. He continued laughing as the car pulled out of sight. He didn't stop until he reached the kitchen and saw a neatly wrapped gift.

AN: Should I stop here...? Nah you'd probably shoot me.

The gift was wrapped just like the others give to him by the vampires, earlier that month. 'Wow it's already been a month, or is it a week? Either way, it seems like a millennium... Oh well. I wonder what they want. They've already called me a liar. It's probably a 'leave us alone' gift. Oh well if that's what they want.'

With that last depressing thought, harry walked over to the neatly wrapped gift. There was a card on top. Harrys eyes widened at the words; "Jusqu'à ce que le monde finisse, nous sommes éternellement désolés." (Until the world ends, we are eternally sorry.)

Harry smirked a bit before opening the gift. Unlike the others this was a collection of golden brushes, and expensive makeup. What caught Harry's eye was the gold hairpin in the shape of a wolf with emerald eyes.

There was another card next to the makeup, "Pardonnez-nous le beau loup, nous vous prient."(Forgive us lovely wolf, we beg you.) Harry smirked, 'I suppose, since they beg so nicely, I'll forgive them this once.' Harry to a shower before he sat down in front of his newly conjured vanity and started to apply the make-up he had been given.

Black Kohl lined his already stunning green-eyes making them almost luminescent. A ruby red lipstick was put onto his pale pink lips. It took about 20 minutes for harry to finish and when he was done he looked almost unearthly.

Harry smiled when he looked into the mirror, 'I wonder how the vampires will react when they see me.' Harry smirked when he noticed he still had another few hours before night fell. He just knew the vampires would come to see if he had accepted there apology.

Harry smirked once more before he went to his closet to look for an outfit to wear. He went through most of his clothing before he found the perfect thing. It was a pair of very tight leather pants, it held no holes but it would hug his hips in all the right places.

Harry decided not to wear a shirt. His smirk widened when he saw himself in the mirror 'I wonder what they'll do when they see me. Hopefully something... fun.' A few hours later, when darkness had truly fallen, there was a loud knock at the door. Harry smirked and went to answer it.

Lupinar- Where the wolves meet on the full moon.

AN: Don't forget to review, there the only reasons I update, so if you want more updates REVIEW!!

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. It's because of you I keep going.

Poll results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (13)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (58)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (1)

Severus (51)

Nathaniel (14)

Micah (1)

Narcissus (0)

(This will be the last time Narcissus is on if no one votes for him)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Encounters**_

_**Don't own. Don't Sue.**_

Harry smirked at the looks the vampires where giving him. "Now what might you two be doing here this beautiful night?" Harry asked his voice was soft and sweet like honey. The sound of his voice and his words caused the vampires' eyes to burn a dark blue.

Harry smirked at looks he was receiving from the master vampires. "May we enter, Mon Loup D'Animal De Compagnie?"(My submissive pet) Jean-Claude asked his voice as smooth and rich as chocolate sending a shiver down Harry's spine. Harry smirked once more before taking on a thoughtful expression. "I don't know," He was about to go on when he heard a growl that made him smirk even more. "Oh fine. Please come in."

The vampires entered swiftly as though they thought he would change his mind, which they probably did. They looked around before their eyes landed on Harry once more. Jean-Claude took a step towards him before he started to apologize.

"We are sorry, Mon Joli Loup, for our actions before. I'm afraid with all the things going on I am not the most trusting," Jean-Claude said this in a rush causing Harry to frown slightly. "Why do you act so out of character when you're around me? You were always in control when with Ms. Blake." Harry commented before he could stop himself.

The vampires smirked before trading looks over Harrys head. "Does that mean you've been watching us?" Asher purred as he slid gracefully behind him. His body was now pressed tightly against Harrys own shivering body. 'Why is it I can never stay in control when around these two?' Harry thought as he nodded and gasped when Asher licked the shell of his ear.

Harry shivered sharply when Jean-Claude stepped up in front of him. Jean-Claude chuckled at the reaction he got from the now panting wizard. Jean-Claude saw how Asher had wrapped a hand around Harry's waist keeping him in place, while his other hand was playing with Harrys now pebbled nipples.

Harry was panting sharply as the blond vampire behind him played his body like a musician with his favorite instrument. Harry closed his eyes and felt his head fall back to rest on Asher's shoulder, baring his neck to the vampires surrounding him. Asher chuckled before licking the left side of his neck. Harry inhaled sharply when he felt another tongue attack the other side of his exposed neck.

Jean-Claude smirked when he saw the condition the wolf had been reduced to. He ran his tongue over Harrys pulse point, causing another shiver to travel down Harry's spine. Jean-Claude felt an erection through the leather pants. The feeling caused him to smirk and attack Harrys full red lips, making the wizard groan softly. They were interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

Harry growled when the vampires pulled away. His growl rose when he saw the twin smirks the vampires where wearing. He stalked to the door, 'I didn't even notice they had walked me this far from the door.' Harry thought as he made his way to the pounding on his door.

"WOULD YOU HOLD YOU HORSES? I'M COMING I'M COMING!! THERES NO REASON TO BREAKDOWN MY DOOR!" Harry yelled as he yanked open the door. He paused when he saw who it was.

AN: Don't forget to review. No reviewsNo new chapters. Sorry but Reviews are my muse.

Voting results so far-

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (13)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (61)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (3)

Severus (52)

Nathaniel (14)

Micah (2)

(My 250th reviewer's vote will be worth 20 so place your votes!!)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Dumbledore**_

_**Don't Own. Don't Sue.**_

There on his doorstep where the people harry least wanted to see. Dumbledore stood there with the Weasleys standing next to him. Hermione Weasley stood on his right with her husband on her other side. Ginerva Weasley stood to his other side; the look she gave him was positively predatory. It made harry ill to look at her.

Harry scowled and blocked there way when they made to come in. "What do you want? You aren't welcome here." Harry sniped sharply. The last thing he wanted was to deal with his past, especially those two backstabbers. 'What the hell do they want?'

Harry smirked when Ron's face turned the same shade as his hair. "Now see here..." Ron growled. He made a move to strike him before Hermione grabbed his arm stalling him. The three Weasleys glared as they continued to watch him. Harry just sneered, "Get off my property." Harry slammed the door and brought up his wards.

Harry sighed when he heard Ron cursing from the edges of the wards. He winced when he felt Dumbledore start blasting the wards with his own power. Harry turned to see the vampires watching him curiously. "Who may I ask, where those people, Mon Joli Loup?"Jean-Claude asked softly. Harry looked down at the floor and sneered. "People I would rather never see again." He said as he walked to lay on his sofa in his Living Room.

The vampires traded looks as he stretched across the cushions. Harry didn't lift the arm that was draped carelessly across his eyes, when Jean-Claude came to sit next to him. Asher stood over the back of the sofa looking down at the distraught werewolf.

"I take it you do not wish to speak with those wizards, Mon Beau Loup?" Asher asked as he ran his hand through Harry's long, silky, black hair. Harry lent into the touch as he dropped his arm and turned pain filled eyes onto the vampires.

Jean-Claude stroked a now tear-stained cheek. Harry sighed softly. "I never want to see them again. Let alone speak."Harry said softly, he was glad his voice didn't break or shake. Harry winced slightly, "Dumbledore is trying to break my wards," Harry whispered softly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Harry groaned slightly when he became aware again. The first thing harry knew was that his head hurt! The second thing he knew was that he wasn't at his house or in his own bed. The bed he lay on was bigger and cooler than his. He could feel the cold air around his partially bare body, a black canopy resting innocently above him.

'Why do I feel like a bus just hit me?' Harry thought before the memories came rushing back. Harry groaned again as he closed his eyes. 'Damn you Dumbledore,' was Harrys last thought before the black abyss caught his mind once more.

The next time awareness found him, he was surrounded by the feel of others sitting and pacing around him. He opened his eyes to see the vampires pacing in front of the door, the Ulfric sitting next to his bed and speaking lowly to Remus, and surprisingly Severus was sitting on his other side.

Severus was the first to notice he had awoken. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter, You just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" Came Severus' sarcastic drawl, His comment brought attention to the fact that he was awake. Remus rushed over and laid a warm hand on his aching head.

"Harry, what happened? Why did you faint? You've been out for four days!!" Remus said in a rush, he would have continued if Richard had not put a restraining, yet calming hand onto his shoulder. Remus took a deep breath before sitting back down and looking pointedly at Harry. Only then did Harry notice that everyone's attention was on him.

Harry took a deep breath, "You're not going to like it, but Dumbledore showed up with his little Weasley pets, and after I raised my wards He started to blast them." Harry noticed that Severus' and Remus' faces went from worried to angry in a second. "He destroyed them."

AN: Sorry for the long update I'll try to update quicker. I promise.

Poll results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (15)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (65)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (5)

Severus (55)

Nathaniel (15)

Micah (2)

(My 250th reviewer's vote will be worth 20 so place your votes!!)


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Harry sat and watched Severus pace across the room he now knew to be Jean-Claude's at the Circus of the Damned. He could almost hear the angry mutters coming from the irate potions master. The tone was too low for even the Lycon's to hear clearly. Remus just sat watching Harry closely. 'It's almost as though he thinks I'm going to keel over at any moment.' Harry thought humorlessly.

Harry shook his head softy, 'He's probably not far off the mark. I can't believe Dumbledore is so stupid. Destroying someone's wards, he knows how that can kill someone.' Harry sighed as his eyes met inquisitive blue orbs.

The vampires stood by the door watching the event unfold between the wizards. Jean-Claude cleared his throat softly before asking the questions that was on all their minds, "What does it mean for this man to destroy you're... wards, was it?"

Harry sighed again before making to get up. Remus and Severus rushed over to help him. The smile Harry gave them was slightly forced. Harry soon shook them off and stared into Jean-Claude's own worried eyes. Harry took a deep breath before he began to explain.

"When a wizard creates wards like the ones I did, he must use his life force to maintain them. So to destroy them basically says that Dumbledore wants me dead." Harry blinked calmly after his rather blunt reply. He watched the reaction from his perch in a conveniently placed chair.

The vampires looked mad now. You could practically see the steam coming out his ears. Jean-Claude was as still as a marble statue. There lycans weren't in any better shape. Even though Harry hadn't been there long he had made an impression on them and they didn't want to see him hurt. The only one who didn't look mad was Richard. Harry then remembered that he had never told Richard about being a wizard.

Harry smiled sheepishly before he launched into his life story, at least the life story the wizarding world knew. He told them everything from his first letter to the when he had learned that his friends where just friends with him for the money and fame that came with it. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore had asked them to do it.

".. When I heard them in the hall, I stopped; they had told me they were going to the library to study. I was about to let them know I was there when they mentioned my name and went on about how I was a spoiled little boy who only wanted attention. After I heard Ron ask Hermione about the money they were supposed to get from Dumbledore, I went back to the tower. I didn't speak to them again after that." Everyone just looked at him after his story.

Remus' looked ready to kill, his eyes had gone completely amber and a growl resonated from his chest. The Ulfric and Jamil had to force him out of the room so he would calm down. Severus' face looked completely stormy. The vampires had gone completely still, if Harry wasn't looking at them he wouldn't have believed they were there.

Severus opened his mouth to say something when Jason came barreling through the door. They all looked sharply at him causing Jason to stop short. His breath was coming out in sharp gasps. "I need... to find... Richard." He managed to gasp out before falling hitting the floor.

Harry rushed over to him. "Why do you need Richard?" He asked softly.

Jason continued to gasp for breath from the floor before replying. "There's an Alpha wolf asking for him. He says his name is Fenrir Greyback."

They all turned towards the doorway when they heard a sharp indrawn breath. Remus stood there completely white. Harry wasn't feeling any better. Richard caught Remus before he could hit the floor when he fainted. Harry just walked over to the chair he had occupied earlier.

Richard put Remus into the bed before turning to the now shaking wizard. "Who is this Fenrir Greyback to you? From your reactions I know you know him." Harry looked up at them. "His eyes where as blank as his expression, "He killed my best friend."

AN: Sorry for the long wait. My family has been having some problems. I will try to update quicker but I can't promise anything.

Poll results so far:

Remus (Sub) /Richard (Dom) (16)

Remus (Dom) / Jason (Sub) (2)

Remus (Switch) /Richard (Dom) /Jamil (Switch) (66)

New Poll; who should be Asher's Pomme-De-Sang

Remus (6)

Severus (56)

Nathaniel (17)

Micah (2)

(My 250th reviewer didn't vote so my 275th review will be worth 20 so place your votes!!)


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Were's**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Everyone just looked at him, their eyes held no pity, just understanding and sadness. Jean-Claude was by his side so fast Harry didn't even see him. Harry sighed softly when the vampire picked him up and sat him on his lap and held him close. Asher walked over and nuzzled his hair softly. There whispered words flowed over him soothingly.

Richard had taken Remus into his own arms when he had heard the age that he was bitten. Jamil now stood on Remus' other side his own face set in a dark mask as his eyes bled into their light golden color. Remus sighed softly in his now sleeping state. Richard looked down at him and his expression softened noticeably.

Harry smirked softly when he saw the reaction. 'And here I thought Richard was as straight as a starched ruler.' He looked up into the worried face of the vampire that held him. His smirk turned into a small smile before he pecked the vampire on the lips and stood up.

Harry looked at them for a moment before sitting on the end of the bed. "It still hurts when I think about her, but she went the way she would have wanted. Fighting and cursing." Harry laughed a little when he thought about her. "She was a feisty as an angry cat... An accurate description since she was a wereleopard. Hell she was the one who gave Fenrir most of his scares."

Harry smiled again, his mind lost in old memories. He snapped out of it when he felt Remus coming around. He turned and looked directly into his face, causing him to jump when he finally opened his eyes. Harry tumbled out of the bed and landed hard on his butt on the floor.

He laughed when Remus glared at him. He continued laughing until Jean-Claude covered his mouth with his own causing Harry to moan into his mouth. He continued to moan as Jean-Claude picked him up off the floor causing Harry to wrap his legs around his waist and rub his erection against the hard body of the vampire in front of him. He pulled away when air became a necessity, only to see the amber gaze of the werewolves locked on him and the master vampire.

Remus chuckled as he lifted a brow at the pair at the end of the bed. "Perhaps we should leave." He made to get up only to have both Richard and Jamil push him back down onto the bed with a growl. "You are not getting up until I'm sure you're alright." Richard said his voice causing a shiver to climb Remus' spine. His eyes clouded with lust before they fell closed.

Harry smiled before tapping his lips lightly against those of the vampire that still held him. Jean-Claude smirked before carrying the squirming wizard out of the room closely followed by Asher. Jason just looked between the two groups and pouted slightly before looking at his ulfric. "So what do you want me to do about the visiting Alpha?' He said causing the Wolf Kings smoldering eyes to turn to his. His growl caused Jason to fall to his knees and Remus to whimper softly. "Tell him I will meet him later. And not to have any contact with the other Lycon's of this city."

Jason just nodded before leaving with one last look at the trio on the bed. He smiled 'Well at least now Richard won't feel so bad and he won't be alone.' With that final thought he strolled out of the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed the black bat-like man standing in the hallway. "Hello. Who are you?" Jason asked as he stared into the black eyes of the man who towered over him.

Severus stared down at him and lifted an eyebrow before smirking. "Severus Snape." he purred. Jason shuddered a bit. "Well it was... aah... Nice to meet you but I have something I need to do. Bye," Jason rushed, his breath ragged. Severus just smirked, "Perhaps I can join you as it seems both of my parties are... indisposed." He purred. His smirk widened when the werewolf in front of him just nodded dumbly. Jason blushed when the dark man motioned for him to show the way.

Back in the room Remus was in heaven. The two most beautiful men he had ever met where in the process of turning his mind to mush.

Richard was kissing the breath from his very lungs, while Jamil was disposing of their cloths. The silent enforcer kissed the flesh that he uncovered forcing soft moans to crawl out of Remus' throat only to be taken by the Ulfric before they could reach the outside air. Jamil smile when he heard the smothered moans and he began to lick at Remus' thigh causing him to buck and Jamil to hold him to the bed.

Richard disentangled his mouth from the other wolfs. He smirked down at the kiss-swollen lips and heavy rise and fall of the young wolfs chest. He chuckled before leaning down to nip at the now writhing wolfs ear. "I take it you like being at our mercy." He purred calling another moan from Remus' chest. Jamil smirked when he heard the reaction to his Ulfrics words. He smiled when he saw the twitch in Remus' already hard prick. "I think he does Ulfric if... this is anything to go by." Jamils soft voice made Remus's whimpers escalate; though that may have been because of the breath he blew onto his straining erection.

Richard chuckled a bit before biting and sucking on Remus's neck. "Please. Please," Remus begged though he wasn't too sure what he was begging for, he just knew he needed something. Jamil glanced up at the now panting werewolf. "Please what, little wolf? You need to tell us what it is you want." Jamil whispered though his voice carried to the thoroughly aroused submissive wolf.

Remus gasped when Richard found a particularly sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. Richard just chuckled. "Anything... just...anything. Just please touch Me." was his eventual reply.

"Very well," with that last spoken sentence Jamil took Remus' erection into his mouth causing the wolf to buck and try to get more into that hot moist cavern. "Oh gods." Remus panted as he felt the alpha wolf suck and lick at his cock.

Richard sat up from feasting on the other wolfs neck to look at the now sweating wolf on the bed. The wolf king smirked when he saw how debauch he looked. Richard growled before attacking the others lips once again.

Remus moaned at the sensation of the mouth on his prick and the tongue that seemed to be devouring him from the inside out. He knew he wasn't going to last. It had been to long since he had even masturbated let alone had sex, and with BOTH wolfs playing with his body he knew it was only a matter of time before he climaxed. All thoughts stopped when Jamil started to fingerer his opening.

Remus' eyes snapped open and a groan that was half pain and half pleasure was swallowed by the ulfric that was now pulling and pinching his nipples. Jamil had pushed one of his fingers into the tight hole. Remus half screamed before he shot his load into the waiting mouth of the now smirking wolf.

The last thing he saw before passing out again was Richard and Jamil fighting for dominance of a fiery kiss. Richard was clearly winning if the grip on Jamils hair was any indication.

AN: So what do you think? Here is my newest chapter the winning pairing was as you can see. Richard/Remus/Jamil. Next chapter we see what happened between Harry, Jean-Claude and Asher. Who knows they may have even run into Nathaniel on their way there? ;) Till next time my lovely reviewers. I'll also be posting the current results of my other polls in the next chapter as I haven't tallied them all the way up yet.

AN2: my 300th reviewer's vote will be worth. Dun. Dun 30!!! So place your votes and don't forget to review!!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: Vampires**_

_**Dont own. Dont sue.**_

Jean-Claude carried Harry to Ashers room. Asher just smirked as he closed the door behind them making sure to lock it. Jean-Claude dropped the now panting wizard onto the bed. His eyes took in the beauty that lay before him.

Harry's hair was spread like a black halo surrounding his head. His ruby red lips where swollen from Jean-Claudes rough kisses. His green eyes had darkened with the lust that now raced through his body, making his blood hot with desire for the two vampires that loomed above him.

Asher stared down at the green-eyed wizard, his eyes a deep blue. He watched as Harry sat up on the bed and, never taking his eyes off the two vampires, stripped off his clothes one by one, until Jean-Claude growled and pushed him back down on the silken sheets and tore the remaining clothe from the, now writhing body.

The vampires chuckled when they heard they neady whine spill from the usually controlled wolf. Asher crawled up the warm body, being careful to touch very little of the hot flesh beneath him. The blond vampire smirked when his actions pried a whimper from the wolf Jean-Claude was now holding down.

Jean-Claude laughed at the glare the green-eyed imp was giving him for holding him down. "Now, Now, _Mon Joli Loup_, dont be like that," The Master of the City's voice fell like silk upon Harry's ears causing a shiver to travel from harrys brain straight to his now aching cock. Harrys moans increased when he felt cold lips descened on his pebbled nipples sucking them in harshly and nipping at the with sharp teeth causing blood to flow.

Harry moaned and bucked as much as he could while Asher fed from his sensitive nipples. Jean-Claude just watched as his second fed from the beautiful boy beneath them. His eyes had gone completely black with lust and hunger. The black haired vampire growled as he leaned down and began to nip at the place were shoulder met neck. He waited for the sighns that the boy was about to climax before he bit down and drank the addictive wine that was Harrys life force.

Harry couldn't think or do much othere then_ feel _as the vampires fed from him bringing him to several climaxes before they released him and sat back to look at the almost spent wizard. They chuckled at the glazed look that covered the green orbs. "I think we wore him out. Do you think he will be up to more tonight?" Asher asked as he wrapped his arms around Jean-Claude, Niether one took there eyes off the panting wizard.

Harry moaned, his mind kept saying stop, but his body wanted more. The vampires continued to stare down at him until he pulled his recovered body up and crawled towards the still kneeling beautys. He glanced coyly up at the still dark blue eyes of the vampires. He smirked when he saw the hunger still reflected in there eyes. "I'm up for more. If you think you can handle it." He whispered, his voice like velvet.

He was close enough now that he could tke one of them into his mouth. And he did just that. He grinned around Ashers length when he felt the shudder go through the vampires spine. He licked the length from bottom to tip, before sucking it harshly bringing another strangled sound from the scared blond above him.

Harry whimpered when a hand took him by the hair and pulled him roughly off Ashers hard member. He whined when he looked into the eyes of the Master of the City. Jean-Claude was smirking down at him. When he saw he had the wizards attention he tightened his grip on Harrys raven locks and pulled his head back until Harry either had to lay on his back or break his neck. He layed down.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Good little wolfs should know better then to touch with out permission." Jean-Claude whispered as he tied the whimpering lycon to the bed. He tied Harrys wrist to the top off the bedposts while Asher tied his ankles to the bottom of the bed. Harry squirmed and tried to get out of the tight silk ties that Jean-Claude had seemed to pull from no where.

Asher and Jean-Claude just sat back and watched there captive twist and turn. Harry finally stopped moving his breath was coming out in short gasps as he tried to calm his aching arousl. He whimpered when he saw the two vampires kissing above him.

Asher was the first to pull away and smirk down at the tied youth. "Does the little wolf want to play?" He teased as he wrapped his hand around harrys straining erection. Harry never noticed Jean-Claude leave the bed only to return seconds later with something hidden behind his back. All he could focus on was tha hand that was playing with him.

Asher smirked when he saw what Jean-Claude had in his hand. He let go of Harrys erection but before he could protest he began to ravege his lips. Jean-Claude chuckled at the display. "Looks like our _Petite Loup_ like being tied up and controlled. i wonder how he will like.. _This_" With that last whispered word he jammed on the cock ring he had hidden around the moaning wizards hard member.

Harry screamed into the mouth that was currently dominating him, when the cock ring was roughly forced onto his erection. His scream allowed Asher to force more of his tongue into the hot cavern of harrys mouth. Harry just moaned and bucked against the attention of the two vampires. Asher soon pulled away from the kiss allowing harry some much needed breath.

"I think you took our little pets breath away," Jean-Claude said as he crawled up the now writhing body of there little pet. Asher just laughed as he took another nipple into his mouth and sucked it like he had the other just with out the blood.

Jean-Claude just laughed before nuzzling the area he had bitten earlier. Harry moaned and begged for release. "Please... please... Let me cum. Please." He begged in between his gasping breath. Jean-Claude sat up from harrys neck and looked to Asher. "What do you think Asher? Should we give him release?"

"I dont know Jean-Claude, I dont think he's had enough punishment for touching that which he did not have permission to touch." harry groaned in despire when he heard that. "PLEASE.. I'm begging you. Please... I'll do anything... anything you want... But please let me cum." Harry had tears running down his face in his need for release. Jean-Claude and Asher leaned in and drank there pets tears before each gave him a soft kiss.

Jean-Claude smirked as he took Harrys now purple cock into his hot mouth. Harry moaned into Ashers mouth when he felt that tight heat encased his straining erection all he could do was buck into the warm mouth and beg to Asher with his mouth. Soon Harry felt like he would die if he didn't get release soon.

Jean-Claude got tired of sucking the hard flesh. He let it slide out of his mouth with a small 'pop' and looked to see his second stradling his new pet wolf's face. Jean-Claude smirked "And just what do you plan on doing _Mon Chardonnet_?" Asher looked back and grinned before pushing his erection into the waiting and willing mouth of the bound wizard. Jean-Claude just laughed before getting some lube out of the nearby night stand and preparing his new lover.

Harry moaned at the intense feel of being stuffed. He knew he would be even more full when the night was out and he couldn't wait. He moaned when three fingures where thrust into his tight channel. His moan caused Asher to buck sharply into the waiting mouth making more of his erection go into the even tighter throat.

Jean-Claude now had four of his fingures in the tight opening. 'I wonder what my fist would look like going in and out of that tight, hot opening?' His own cock gave a dangerouse twitch 'an experiment for another time.' with that last thought he plundged his own hard flesh into the waiting hole.

Harry howled around the prick in his mouth when he felt something thick and warm slam into his open channel. His howl brought on Ashers climax. Harry swallowed all the cum that came flowing into his waiting mouth. Harry continued screaming even after Asher had fallen to the side and was just watching Jean-Claude plunder Harrys willing body.

Jean-Claude knew his release was close so he let that Ardue(sp?) out to feed, as he took the cock ring of the still screaming wolf. Harry felt his release fall on him like a tidal wave and the Ardure just kept bringing him until he could scream no more. He felt Jean-Claude release into him before the world whent black and his body went limp.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter made up for it. dont forget to place your votes!!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: Anita and a the Return of an old friend**_

_**Don't own. Don't sue.**_

Harry groaned when he finally awoke. He whimpered when the aches made themselves known. He gentle pulled himself up, noticing vaguely that he was untied. He looked around to see both vampires, dead to the world, on either side of him. He smiled down at them. 'I may hurt, but damn if that wasn't the best night of my life.' That was the last thought that crossed his mind before as he stood and made his way to the bathroom.

He sighed as he sank into the hot water. He had blended the water with a few healing potions he had with him. 'I'm glad the war taught me _something_ useful.' All his thoughts stopped when he heard a noise coming from the sitting room. He didn't stop to wonder how he could hear what was going on from so far away. He just stood and conjured some cloths.

He quickly made his way to the opposite door. What he heard made him stop in his tracks. "I just know that little brat cast a...a...Spell on them. That's the only way they would betray _me_." Harry knew who that squeaky voice belonged to. Anita Blake. 'What the hell is _she _doing here?' Harry thought as he opened the door slightly.

Anita had apparently gone through _all_ their possessions clothes and books covered the once clean floor. She was still throwing things around while muttering to herself.

"I'll fix him. He'll regret taking what's mine." Harry heard her snarl. "That wolf said all I would need was a strand of his hair and his wand. And he would kill him for me." Harry's eyes turned ruby red when he heard her speak of a wolf helping her.

Harry slammed the door open to catch her attention. "Just what are you doing here, Ms. Blake?" He practically growled at her glare.

"I will see you dead." Anita snapped before summoning what was left of her magic and sending it at Harry in one burst. She screamed as she felt her magic hit something. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!!?" Anita rushed him in hope she could beat him in hand-to-hand if not with magic.

She had almost got him when a loud 'pop' was heard. Harry jerked his head up only to smile at who he saw. His attention was soon taken by the bleeding woman at his feet.

AN: I think I'll leave it there. Sorry but its' 2:30 in the morning and I have to go to school in a few hours. So night night. And don't forget to read and review. It is your reviews that keep me writing!! Also don't forget to cast your votes.

AN2: the first reviewer who guesses who Harry is looking at will get to choose the kink they want to see next and which couple to use it on. So take your guesses:) And have a very good night.

AN3: Here's a little hint, its someone from the Anita Blake Universe. If no one guesses by Tuesday I'll just post the next chapter.

AN4: last day to make your guesses!! BUT I would also like to say that if anyone takes my HP/Riddick challenge I'll put up a smut scene of their choice. It can be anything you want to see in my story. Here's the challenge: Harry finds himself on one of the planets the Necros are about to attack. He becomes Riddick's submissive. I'll give extra to whoever fits Vaako into the pairing. I only ask that Harry be submissive to both of them


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Edward and Conversations

Harry watched as Anita's life force seeped onto the only clean surface in the room. As he watched he thought he should feel something, remorse, pity even anger at the woman who had been trying to sabotage the new life he had made, but he felt...nothing. He felt ...empty. He looked up and stared with blank green eyes at the man who had shot her. He spoke only one word in his now empty voice.

"Edward."

Only Edwards's quick reflexes kept Harry from falling into the blood now pooling at their feet when he feinted.

"Well good to see you haven't changed." Edwards gruff voice echoed through the room as he lifted the black-haired wizard and carried him to the bedroom.

"They may be dead, kid, but they'll protect ya. No matter how much I hate to admit it. They may be able to protect ya better then I could."

Edward quickly placed Harry between the two dead vampires before leaving to clean the mess he had took most of the day to clear away the blood even with the potion Harry had given him the last time they had been together. He was surprised when no one caught him taking and hiding Anita's body. 'Harry must have placed a spell before taking his little nap.'

A few minutes after returning everything back where it belonged, he looked at his watch to see there where only a few hours until sunset. 'I'll just check on him one more time before I leave.' Edward crept to the door in hopes of not waking Harry. He saw it was a lost cause. Harry was sitting up and looking around with a blank look on his face.

"Hey there kiddo, How you holding up?" Edward asked, his Tedd Forrester persona coming to the fore-front of his speech. Harry just continued to stare at him before his eyes flickered to the vampires on either side of him. Edward smirked at Harry's reaction.

"Relax kid, I aint gonna hurt your blood suckers. Well, at least not if they don't hurt ya." The last was said almost as an after-thought. Edward smiled at the small grin his comment drew from the nearly catatonic wizard. 'I'll never understand why he acts like this every time he sees someone die. He's seen enough of death for it not to affect him so much. Humph maybe that's just me.'

Edward sighed when the grin disappeared from his friends face. "I'm here because someone put out a hit on you, and I want to know why." Edwards eyes went from soft to hard and dead when he spoke. His attitude was all business stiffened when he heard there was a hit out on him. He quickly slipped out of his vampire nest. He glided softly toward the big assassin; Harry motioned the cold man into the clean sitting room before chuckled and walked ahead of the suspicious boy with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry kiddo. I don't plan on Killen ya'. That would defeat the whole purpose of savin ya' from Anita." Edward said as he plopped himself down on one of the High backed simply stared at him with his empty green eyes.

"Not if you wanted to kill me yourself." The cold voice answered. Edward winced at the tone coming from the normally warm and sharp young man.

"What's happened to you? You've never acted this strongly before."

Harry sighed at his friends question. "I just, I don't know how they will react to Ms. Blake's death. They did love her you know." Harry explained before sitting in another of the high-backed chairs and conjured a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. Harry sighed when the first sip burned down his throat. "Its times like this I miss Alex. She would know what to do, what to say."

Now it was Edwards turn to sigh. "She would probably give you one hell of a beating for acting like this." Edward sighed when his own sip burned his own throat. "Mmm...Firewhiskey."

Harry just smiled at Edwards laughed when he thought of his best friend's reaction to his self-pity. "Your right you know. She would have my head on a silver platter." Harry sighed, "Gods I miss her." With that he downed the rest of his drink before pouring himself another.

"You and me both kid. You and me both."

Harry finished the rest of his new drink before looked up at his companion questioningly."Now where are you off to?"

Edward just looked at him blankly before replying. "I have something to do before nightfall. I only came to check on you and tell you about the hit. I'll work on who's paying the bounty, but until I'm sure I would suggest laying low for awhile. Just until I know for sure." With that Edward was gone. Leaving a very confused wizard behind.

'Great, as if I don't have enough to worry about, now I have to worry about a hit and an annoying assassin. I never should have closed early.' Harry thought as he finished his drink and stood, banishing the glass, vaguely noticing Edward had taken his with him. He sighed, 'I'm going to relax in a nice warm shower.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Pomme De Sang**_

_**Don't Own. Don't Sue.**_

__

AN: Here's another update. I hope to be able to update quicker than usual. Don't forget to place your votes for my next story!! It will be started soon. There should only be a few more chapters to this story. Fenrir enters next chapter. (Hopefully!!) :P

AN2: This chapter is dedicated to /b Celestial /b for her review that inspired me to type up this chapter!!

__

Harry spent the remaining time till sunset trying to figure out how to break the news of Anita's death to his vampire lovers, let alone what he was going to say to the wolves and leopards. 'I'm so screwed,' was the last thought he had before he felt the vampires rise.

A loud 'KNOCK' stopped him before he entered the room. 'I wonder who that could be.' Harry thought as he answered the door. Jason stood in the doorway looking VERY nervous. Harry simply blinked at him wondering what he wanted.

Jason stared up at the new Lupa of his pack. "I... was... w...wondering... if ... Jean-Claude needed someone... to drink from." He quickly stuttered out, his eyes never leaving the ground. Harry's eyes softened when he saw the submissive nature of the wolf before him. "Well I most certainly can't feed them both." Harry answered softly to the wolf in front of him.

With that Harry led him to the room where his lovers where waiting. Harry smirked when he saw the surprised look on his dark-haired lovers face when he saw his _Pomme-De-Sang._ "_Mon Pomme,_ May I ask why you look so nervous to be with me?" Jean-Claude whispered to the now shaking wolf. His velvety voice flowed over the still trembling form of the wolf, calming him.

Jason blushed, his eyes never leaving the floor until Jean-Claude's cold fingers forced him to look up. Jason's blush deepened when he saw the concerned look in his masters' eyes. "I didn't know if I...w...would...be welcome." Jason stuttered as he looked everywhere but at his master.

Harry shot a confused glance at the wolf as he moved to Asher's side. "Why would you not be welcome? You are Jean-Claude's _Pomme-De-Sang_." Harry asked his tone confused.

Jason looked at him in surprise. "Anita didn't like it. She said it was too much like sex." He answered. His eyes fell to the floor and a whimper escaped his throat when he saw the anger in his Alphas eyes.

Harry forced himself to calm down when he saw the scared wolf. "Don't worry Jason; I know more about vampires then Ms. Blake it seems. I know the intimate relationship between Master and _Pomme_, and I respect it." He assured the now relaxing wolf.

Asher cleared his throat causing the two wolfs to jump in surprise. "If I may interrupt, why is _Monsure Snape_ waiting outside?" The question brought a blush to the now twitching stripper. "I wasn't sure if he would be welcome." Jason said, his blush deepening.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the door before glancing at Asher. "Maybe he would be willing to feed you, Asher. It seems I won't be able to after last night." At Asher's nod Harry went to talk to his former Potions Professor.

He found him leaning against the wall opposite the door he had just exited. "Mr. Potter." Snape said in his usual sarcastic drawl. "Professor Snape." Harry said his voice hard. At the raised eyebrow, Harry sighed. "I came to ask you if you would allow Asher to feed from you." Harry held his breath as he waited for the answer.

Severus stared at his former enemy's son. "Why can't you" He asked, his voice as neutral as possible. Harry blushed at the question remembering last night. "I can't. I lost too much blood last night. It would be too dangerous. Besides there is much I need to do tonight before I speak with my lovers. Not to mention Asher's bite has been known to knock people out for hours at a time, and that will most certainly not help." The last whispered statement caused Harrys blush to deepen.

Severus just raised an eyebrow before sighing. "I suppose I'm not adverse to it." Severus said in his usual drawl. "Then please, join us." Asher's voice made both wizards jump. With Severus you could never tell. Severus looked up at the golden vampire. Black eyes met blue and neither noticed Harry smile and leave.

Asher smirked when he saw the desire flare up in the dark mans eyes. He kept eye contact until he was behind the dark men. "Come, we mustn't keep the Master waiting." His whispered words caused a shiver to travel up the normally stoic mans spine.

The Potions Master couldn't stop the desire that flowed through his veins. 'What power does this vampire have? Surely it hasn't been that long since my last intimate encounter. Has it?' Severus was so lost in thought he didn't notice where he was until the back of his knees hit the beds edge bringing him down hard onto the soft surface of the giant bed.

His eyes opened, 'When did I close them?' to see both vampires staring down at him. Their eyes glowed blue in the dark room. Soon, though, Asher's was the only pair of eyes that surrounded him. Severus never noticed the smirking wolf who had been his companion through the day.

The only thing he noticed was the golden vampire standing over him, and the desire that raced through his body straight to his groin. He groaned when he felt Asher's lips on his. His eyes fell shut when he felt Asher's tongue asking permission to enter, permission he gratefully gave.

Severus felt his body relaxing on its own accord. Asher chuckled as he pulled away from the kiss swollen lips. His chuckle became a laugh when he saw the shiver travel through the pale skinned body.

Severus was so lost in the pleasure racing through his body he never noticed his golden tormentor cradling him to his chest and tilting his neck to the side to get better access to the hot blood racing under the beautifully pale skin.

He did notice when soft lips kissed just above his necks pulse point. His moan quickly rose when Asher sank his fangs into his neck. The moment of pain soon blossomed into the most intense pleasure he had ever felt.

Asher growled when Severus's sweet blood flowed over his tongue. He tightened his grip on the now moaning and whimpering man. Asher felt himself coming closer to his own climax when he felt the man in his arms stiffen and release the pent up pleasure. Asher climaxed quickly after. It was after he had licked the wounds clean and closed that he noticed the man he held was knocked out.

Asher jumped when he heard a laugh behind him. "It would seem you have lost none of your talent, _Mon Chardonnet._" Jean-Claude's voice brought Asher's attention to his master. What he saw made him smirk. Jean-Claude was laying his now sleeping _Pomme _onto his silk covered bed. "It would seem, _Mon Corbeau_, you haven't either." There laughter welcomed Harry when he returned to his lovers rooms.

When Harry saw the two sleeping men, he raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling that Snape will be here longer then I thought?" He sighed when the vampires laughed. The sigh quickly turned into a moan when the still lust filled vampires turned their desire filled stares on him.

__

_**AN: Read and Review!! **_

_**YOUR WELCOME TO VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT!!!**_

New Story Results: 

HP/Fruits Basket: Harry is related to the Sohmas. (48)  
Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)

HP/Fruits Basket: Dumbledore gives Harry to the Sohmas.(12)  
Pairings:  
Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)  
Harry(sub) / Any male Sohmas (Please place votes)

HP/Anita Blake: Harry goes to St. Louse for help. (29)  
Pairings:  
Edward(Dom) /Harry(sub) (3)  
Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(sub) /Asher(switch) (3)  
Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(sub) /Jason(switch) (12)  
Harry(sub) /Richard(Dom) (1)

HP/Loveless: Seimi is Harrys brother. (21)  
Pairings: Seimi (Dom) /Soubi (switch) /Harry (sub)

HP/Loveless: Dumbledore asks for Soubi and Seimi's help in taming a 'wild' Harry. (24)  
Pairings:  
Soubi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (0)  
Seimi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (0)  
Soubi(sub) /Harry(Dom) (20)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**__**: Pain**__** and Meetings.**_

_**Don't Own. Don't Sue.**_

Harry Asher and Jean-Claude sat in the sitting room waiting for the still unconscious men in the other room. The only sound echoing through the silent room was the crackle of the now roaring fire. Harry sat watching the vampires nervously. He knew he had to tell them about Anita, he just didn't know how to break it to them that their former lover was dead because Edward liked him best.

The vampires could sense the wolves' anxiety flowing through the room. They exchanged curious and worried glances before locking their eyes on the now fidgeting wizard. "What is wrong _Mon Joli Loup?_" Jean-Claude's questioning voice caused Harry to jump.

With a blush Harry sat and took a deep breath. "An old friend of mine came to visit today and he kind of… caughtAnitatryingtoattackmesoheshother." The last was muffled and hurried as Harry dropped his head into his hands to avoid looking at his vampire lovers.

A soft spoken 'Pardon' brought a sigh from Harry as he looked at them and repeated what he had said slowly and clearly if a bit softly. "He caught Anita trying to attack me so he shot her." Harry's voice had dropped to a whisper and his eyes glued themselves to the rug beneath his feet.

Jean-Claude went statue still when he heard this. A few moments later he left, Asher following soon after. Harry sighed as his, now cold eyes glared into the still crackling fire. He stayed like that until Jason's footsteps alerted him to the young wolves' presence.

Jason stilled at the slightly pained look on his Alphas face. Harry just stood "Jason, Where is Fenrir being kept?" Jason shuddered at the empty tone that graced his words. "The Lupinar, Richard said he would be waiting for you there." Jason answered his voice low.

Harry nodded at the wolf before leaving. 'What's happened?' Was all Jason could think before he heard Severus waking in the other room and went to check on him. Harry made his way to the surface; He was surprised when he saw no one.

The sky opened up in front of him when he finally made it out of the underground kingdom. The moon hung high in the sky, its light bright, despite it being half full. Harry sighed as he made his way towards the Lupinar. He never looked back at the fortress that held his lovers.

Within an hour he was at his destination. Harry sighed and looked towards a shadow. "Come out Edward, You couldn't hide from me before. You can't hide from me now." Edward just stepped out with a slight smile on his face. "I HAD forgotten that little talent of yours."

Harry just stared at him. Edward smiled before motioning to his car. "When you're done with whatever you have to do in there. I'll give you a lift home." Harry just nodded before making his way towards the clearing that held Alex's murderer.

The tension was palpable in the clearing. Fenrir stood in the middle, the entire pack surrounding him. There were even a few leopards scattered throughout the mass of lycanthropes. Harry stiffened when Fenrir caught his eye. Fenrir smirked when their eyes met.

"Well, Well, well. It if isn't the little wizard. Finally figured out that Lycan's are better then you stupid wand-wavers have you." Fenrir said his voice mocking. Harry just ignored him and went to join Remus next to the throne where Richard sat.

"Fenrir Greyback. I will get straight to the point, Why are you here?" Richard said his voice hard and harsh as it rang through the silent clearing. Fenrir just smirked. "Why, I'm here to retrieve a traitor to my pack. I believe he stands to your right." Remus stiffened when Fenrir turned his wild gaze towards him.

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter for ya'll!! Only about 3 or 4 more chapters to go!! So be sure to place your votes for my next story!!

_**YOUR WELCOME TO VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT!!!**_

New Story Results: HP/Fruits Basket: Harry is related to the Sohmas. (57)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)HP/Fruits Basket: Dumbledore gives Harry to the Sohmas.(15)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)Harry(sub) / Any male Sohmas (Please place votes)HP/Anita Blake: Harry goes to St. Louse for help. (44)Pairings: Edward(Dom) /Harry(sub) (5)Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(sub) /Asher(switch) (5)Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(sub) /Jason(switch) (23)Harry(sub) /Richard(Dom) (3)HP/Loveless: Seimi is Harrys brother. (25) Pairings: Seimi (Dom) /Soubi (switch) /Harry (sub) HP/Loveless: Dumbledore asks for Soubi and Seimi's help in taming a 'wild' Harry. (35)Pairings:Soubi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (0)Seimi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (1)Soubi(sub) /Harry(Dom) (30)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Fenrir and Truths

Don't own. Don't sue.

Richard quickly stood in front of the trembling wolf. "I'm sorry Mr. Greyback, but Remus belongs to me." The last was said with a growl in the Ulfrics voice. Jamil quickly joined his Alpha making sure to touch the still scared wolf, hoping to comfort him. Remus looked desperately at the black wolf beside him.

"Be still Remus. Neither I nor Richard are going to let you go." Jamil whispered into the slightly calmer werewolf. Jamil quickly snaked an arm around his waist and held him close to his chest in hopes of reassuring the shaken wolf.

Remus felt himself calm a bit when Jamils arm wrapped around his waist. He whimpered softly and lent back into the strong chest behind him. 'I hope he's right. Now that I've found a place to live, I don't want this bastard to take it away.' Harry glanced worriedly at his surrogate godfather.

Fenrir laughed when he saw the interaction between the Skoll and his traitorous wolf. "Well, well, well. It would seem my little lost puppy has found himself a master, isn't that just so sweet." The last had a mocking tone. Richard growled warningly at the offending Ulfric.

"Why don't we settle this now Fenrir?" Harry said going to stand in front of the scared wolf. His voice startled the wolves on and around the throne. Fenrir just smirked. "What's the matter boy, still mad about your little leopard pet?" Harry growled at the mention of Alex. "Well fine then pup. Why don't we fight this out, If I win Remus comes with me, If you win…well I guess you'll have your revenge now wont you." Fenrir said his smirk never leaving his face.

Harry ground his teeth together before looking at Richard. "It's your call Ulfric." He hissed softly through his teeth. Richard looked down at the new Lupa sadly before nodding his consent. Harry smirked and turned his eyes back to the Lycan who had stolen his best friends' life. "You have a deal Fenrir. We'll have a fight to the death, right here right now."

Fenrir growled before launching himself at the black haired wizard. Harry jumped out of the way quickly but not before aiming a kick at the feral mans stomach. It landed and sent the wolf a few feet, though there wasn't a lot of damage. Fenrir laughed, "Is that the best you can do pup? Surly such a powerful wizard can just magic me away." Fenrir mocked, his voice echoed across the now silent clearing.

Harry just glared and summoned a circle around them. "This circle will not only keep anyone from interfering, it will also keep you from running away like the last time we met." Fenrir just smirked before tackling Harry to the ground. Harry just growled at his position bringing a smirk to Fenrirs face.

Fenrir lent down to whisper into Harrys ear "Well boy, it seems you are in the same position she was when I tore her throat out." Both knew who he was talking about. Harry's eyes went a bright blood red before a great burst of magic sent Fenrir barreling into the shield Harry and formed earlier. Harry laughed cruelly when he heard the pained grunt come from his opponent.

"You should really learn not to bring her up when around me. It tends to get people killed." With that harry jumped on top of the struggling wolf and plunged his hand deep into his chest, ripping his still pumping heart out.

Harry smirked when he felt the life leave the murder beneath his hand. "For you Alex. I've finally fulfilled my promise to you." He whispered before turning and leaving the clearing and a whole lot of confused, and in some cases, angry, Lycanthropes behind.

He found Edward waiting for him just where he said he would be. Harry smile slightly at his old friend before sagging against the seat of Edwards car. Edward grunted and started driving towards Harry's mansion. Neither said a word the entire way there. When they finally made it back they noticed a sleek black limousine parked right outside. Harry ducked when he saw it knowing just who it was.

Edward quickly got them through the gate and safely hidden in Harrys private parking lot. Harry sighed and got out quickly followed by Edward. They made it to the Library without a word between them but that changed when they were both seated. Edward looked seriously at his friend before taking a deep breath.

"Harry, I found out who it was that put the hit out on you." Edward said bluntly. Harry quickly turned his attention to the assassin. When Edward didn't speak for a moment Harry raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Well, who is it that wants me dead?" Harry asked impatiently. Edward caught Harry's eyes and told him in his empty voice, "Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

AN: Well Heres another chapter. Hope you all like it. I'm afraid I'm not that good with fight scenes. Oh well. Only a few more chapters before the end so be sure to cast your votes for my next story!! And thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks to you I've started writing again!!

Here are the current results:

HP/Fruits Basket: Harry is related to the Sohmas. (65)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)HP/Fruits Basket: Dumbledore gives Harry to the Sohmas.(17)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)Harry(sub) / Any male Sohmas (For any who want him paired with another Sohma, you need to tell me which one.)HP/Anita Blake: Harry goes to St. Louse for help. (48)Pairings: Edward(Dom) /Harry(sub) (7)Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(sub) /Asher(switch) (5)Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(sub) /Jason(switch) (24)Harry(sub) /Richard(Dom) (4)HP/Loveless: Seimi is Harrys brother. (25) Pairings: Seimi (Dom) /Soubi (switch) /Harry (sub) HP/Loveless: Dumbledore asks for Soubi and Seimi's help in taming a 'wild' Harry. (36)Pairings:Soubi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (0)Seimi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (2)Soubi(sub) /Harry(Dom) (30)

VOTE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: HI there. There may a few more chapters before this is done but not a lot more. Sorry. But a lot of people are going to like this one and the next which is half way write. I also have the first chapter of two of my future stories. Well enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 29: Enter Nathaniel

Don't own. Don't sue.

Harry stared at Edward for a moment before his anger got the better of him. All the glass in the room exploded causing Edward to jump out of the way. Harrys screech could be heard for miles its desolate tone waking many and frightening all. "WHAT!!!"

Harry wasn't angry, no, he was Furious. "How can Dumbledore do this? Why would he do this? What does he have to gain in my death?" Harry said in a rush, his voice steady and cold. Edward winced at the tone. HE knew that tone meant harry was in a blind rage. Edward quickly started to explain what he had found out.

"It seems Dumbledore thinks you are too independent. You are no longer under his control therefore you need to be terminated." Edward said in a rush. This only served to make harry even madder. "That lying old coot, how dare he try to dictate my life? I'll show him and his little Weasley pets."

Edward winced slightly at the mention of the Weasley family. "There's more, it seems Dumbledore has made a deal with the youngest Weasley. If she can get pregnant with your child before you're killed. She'll get your money and everything else you own."

Harry's anger rose as he heard this. He didn't even notice when the vampire master entered all he saw was the blackness of his magic surrounding him. Edward did, "I hope you know what you're doing. Try not to make him madder." With that said Edward quickly left he passed Asher and Nathaniel in the hall, before making his way out to find and eliminate those that were trying to harm his friend and ally.

Jean-Claude stared as a pitch black mist obscured the young lycanthrope from his and Ashers view. "_Mon Dieu_"they chorused as they watched the magic absorb itself into Harrys skin. They gasped as they saw Harrys usually green eyes went Silver.

Harry turned his now silver eyes on the two vampires he had not invited into his home. "Why have you come here?" His whispery cold voice caused a shiver to travel up the vampires spines.

Jean-Claude cleared his throat, flinching when that silver gaze was turned to him. He gulped before locking eyes with the hovering boy. "We came here to apologize. We should not have acted as we did." Jean-Claude said wincing at the tears that had appeared on the young boys face in rivulets.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, his weary voice echoing in the now silent room. Both Asher and Jean-Claude winced at the tone. "Go grieve for your precious Anita and leave me be." Harry's soft voice became softer until the last word was as silent as a winds whisper.

Harry's eyes had bled from silver back to their original green and he slowly came to the ground once more. As the tears continued to fall; they changed from a crystal clear to a pearly white. No one noticed, not even the vampire, Nathaniel standing in the doorway watching them.

Ashers wince turned to a frown before he locked eyes with the crying man. "We should. After all you killed her for no reason." Ashers accusation caused Harrys tears to disappear and the rage from before to return. His eyes glowed eerily silver once more.

"No good reason you say." Harry whispered angrily as he began to float once more. "I suppose, then, that means my life means nothing to you. After all she did try to kill me. I wish for you both to leave!" The last word was filled with enough magic to blast the vampires away from the room and out of the house.

Harry was so angry he didn't notice the leopard standing there until Nathanial knelt at his feet that had just barely touched the ground, and rub against his leg, very much like a cat trying to cheer up its master. Harrys hand fell and tangled into the leopard's hair in surprise.

Harry tugged Nathanial's head back harshly drawing a strangled whimper from the masochistic leopard. "Now what do we have here? What are you doing here kitten? It's not safe." The last was whispered in the kitten's ear causing a shiver to travel up Nathanial's spine. Harrys hand tightened and pulled Nathanial's head farther back smirking at the strangled sound that came from the little kitten.

AN: Well here you have it, Harry/Nathaniel. There will only be a few more chapters so please vaot for what you want to read next!! Only a few more chapters before the end so be sure to cast your votes for my next story!! And thanks to all my reviewers. Thanks to you I've started writing again!!Here are the current results:HP/Fruits Basket: Harry is related to the Sohmas. (64)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)HP/Fruits Basket: Dumbledore gives Harry to the Sohmas.(18)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)Harry(sub) / Any male Sohmas (For any who want him paired with another Sohma, you need to tell me which one.)HP/Anita Blake: Harry goes to St. Louse for help. (63)Pairings: Edward(Dom) /Harry(sub) (19)Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(sub) /Asher(switch) (6)Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(sub) /Jason(switch) (24)Harry(sub) /Richard(Dom) (7)HP/Loveless: Seimi is Harrys brother. (25) Pairings: Seimi (Dom) /Soubi (switch) /Harry (sub) HP/Loveless: Dumbledore asks for Soubi and Seimi's help in taming a 'wild' Harry. (38)Pairings:Soubi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (0)Seimi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (3)Soubi(sub) /Harry(Dom) (30) VOTE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!!


	30. Chapter 30

AN: To CrystalBlack: could you remind me where voldemorts spell is mentioned. I'm afraid I've forgotten. Sorry!!

AN2: kat riddle, you can find some really good HP/AB: VH crossover stories at that's where most of the good ones are posted!!!

WARNING: BDSM AND LOTS OF IT!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!! HARRY USES A KNIFE!!

Chapter 30: YUMMY!!

Don't own. Don't sue.

Nathaniel stared up at his new Nimir-Ra. He shivered at the anger and danger rolling of the still mad Wizard. "I…I wanted…to see you." He finally stuttered out. His eyes never leaving the still silver gaze that had filled with lust at his words.

Harry leaned down till his mouth was right next to the leopards' ear. "You know, little kitten, you shouldn't play with fire. You'll get burnt." Harry whispered before licking and biting the tip of Nathaniel's ear, hard, forcing a whimper from the submissive Leopard. "I don't mind. I like being burned." Nathaniel whispered back.

Harry growled at the response. "I will not be gentle." Harry warned in a soft voice. Nathaniel just whimpered and tried to get closer to the man he wanted to be his master, though the pressure of Harrys hand that was still tangled in his hair kept him from getting to far. Harry snorted softly, "I suppose that's your answer. Let's hope you don't regret it when the sun rises."

With that last sentence Harry transported both of them to a special room no one else but he could enter. There was no door, no escape, and each wall held an assortment of torture and pleasure devices. There was a four poster bed in one corner that was decorated with black leather bands lined with silver.

Harry smirked at Nathanial's reaction when he finally saw the room they were now in. Nathanial was drooling and shivering at the thought of what this man could do to him here with all the instruments on the walls.

"I told you I would not be gentle little kitten. Now we see just how much you can endure, before you beg." Harry whispered before throwing Nathanial on to the silk sheets of the bed. He quickly joined him snapping the restraints into place around the cats' wrists and ankles.

Nathanial moaned when he felt the burn of the silver lined cuffs surround his wrists and ankles. He shivered when he saw the smirking wizard above him. "Well, well, well. Pretty one, it seems you like silver now doesn't it. I'm going to have fun with you." Harry growled into Nathanial's ear before putting a silk blindfold on him. He laughed when the little cat whimpered in pain and pleasure.

Harry quickly got off the bed and looked down at his new little pet. He licked his lips as he went and grabbed a dagger from one of the walls. The dagger was made of pure silver, but it was enchanted to keep its burn but not stop the Lycan healing ability. He chuckled darkly at the shiver that went through the bound man's body when he dragged the dagger over and under the shirt he was wearing, tearing it from his body leaving the top half of his body exposed to the cold air of the sealed room.

Nathanial whimpered when Harry ran the blade decadently over his now bare chest, the tip circling his right nipple for a moment before repeating its actions on the other. He groaned when the silver blade bit into the skin above his ribs and drew downward leaving a trail of crimson beads in its wake.

Harry moaned when the blood appeared, he quickly lent down to lick it up, the drops turning his lips a dark red shade. He smirked at the moan of pleasure/pain that came from his new toy. "How lovely you look with blood on your fair skin." Harry breathed into the now trembling leopard.

Nathanial started to mumble softly at the feeling of the dagger dragging across his torso. He whimpered at the chuckle the came from above him.

"What's that, pet? I can't hear you."

Nathanial groaned softly before speaking. "Please… Please master." Nathanial begged though for what he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted this man to claim him, own him, hurt him, and do anything to him. He groaned when the dagger paused at the edge of his jeans.

"Well kitten that didn't take long at all." Harry whispered before dragging the dagger downward, chuckling at the ripping sound it made when it came in contact with the leather pants the wereleopard was wearing. "But, I need to know just what it is your begging for. After all if I don't know how will you get it?"

Nathanial gasped at the feel of the dagger cutting through his pants and cutting lightly into his skin, he had neglected to wear his boxers. He whimpered at the wolfs dominate voice. "Please master. Anything, just touch me, please!" Nathanial begged as he bucked his hips in hopes of getting closer to both the burning pain of the dagger and the warmth of the man above him. He gasped harshly when the dagger dug deeper into his skin.

Harry chuckled at the enthusiastic response from his pet. "Now how can I ignore such pretty pleading?" Harry whispered into the still struggling cats' ear. With that he finished cutting the pants from the pale body and stared at the straining erection. "It looks like your enjoying yourself little kitten." Harry said before getting off the bed and walking towards the other side of the room were a box lay innocently on the floor.

Nathanial groaned when he felt Harry leave the bed, he watched him stalk gracefully over to the box and get something out, something he hid from sight behind his back. He whimpered at the look in his Nimir-Ra's eyes. It was possessive and lustful.

Harry chuckled at the sounds coming from Nathanial. He quickly made his way over to him and ran his hand down the side of his neck. "You have such beautiful skin, but it's missing something." With that said he brought out what was behind his back, a black leather ring, it appeared to have no opening.

Harry smirked at the confused look on the wereleopards face. "This is a special collar, along with a few other attractions; it also cannot be taken off by anyone else but me." Harry licked his lips at the longing look on the cats face when he looked at the collar. "What do you think Kitten? Should I put it on you? Should I make you mine permanently?" Harry asked seductively as he held out the collar.

Nathanial groaned when he heard Harry's words. All he could think about was the implications of belonging to the powerful wizard. He lifted himself up towards the man he wanted for his master. He shuddered at the answering chuckle,

"I'll take that as a yes."

Harry quickly placed the collar around his new kittens neck watching delightedly as it tightened around Nathanial's neck until it was just shy of choking him.

"Now you're mine."

With that said harry descended on Nathanial's bare chest to take one of the rosy pink nipples into his mouth. He smirked around his new second favorite treat, the first just begging for attention, when he heard the harsh panting coming from his pet.

Nathanial panted and moaned at the sensation of the hot mouth on his chest slowly moving downward, and the feeling of his new collar tight around his neck, the scent of it driving him insane. He gasped and struggled against the restraints when A hot, wet, suction surrounded his straining crock.

Harry smirked, the sounds of begging and moans filled the room and spurred Harry on. His sucks grew stronger and his tongue quickly came into play. He chuckled at the sound of his Little Kitten begging for release.

"Now, now, little kitten, you wouldn't want to spoil all my fun? Now would you?" Harry asked before crawling up the still struggling body. He paused at the sound of his alarm alerting him to a visitor. He chuckled at the look on his kitten face. "You stay right here pretty one. I'll be right back."

Harry was about to leave when a whimper stopped him. Harry turned and smirked at his captive, before walking toward his toy box. His smirk widened when he saw what he was looking for. He quickly got it and walked back to Nathanial. His eyes where wide and begging in want as he bit his lower lip.

Harry smirked down at him before showing him what he had picked out. Nathanial's eyes widened and filled with lust when he saw what it was. It was a black vibrator. It was about 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. Harry chuckled at the expression of wonder in the wereleopards eyes before he kissed him and gently pushed most of the vibrator into Nathanial's ass.

Nathanial screamed at the feel of the large sudo-prick forcing its way into his tight channel. He stared up at his new master when he stood and began to walk away before turning around with an evil smirk.

"You don't have to be worried about that getting boring, my kitten. Its magically charmed to fuck you on my command. So don't worry. I'll be thinking about you." With that Harry left, smiling at the moans and screams as the vibrator started moving.

Harry kept smiling until he made it to the door. He was surprised at who was on the other side. It was none other than the Nimir-Raj, Micah.

AN: DON'T KILL ME!! Ducks flying objects I promise it gets better.

Here are the current results:HP/Fruits Basket: Harry is related to the Sohmas. (83)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)HP/Fruits Basket: Dumbledore gives Harry to the Sohmas.(28)Pairings: Akito(Dom) /Harry(sub)Harry(sub) / Any male Sohmas (For any who want him paired with another Sohma, you need to tell me which one.)HP/Anita Blake: Harry goes to St. Louse for help. (76)Pairings: Edward(Dom) /Harry(sub) (23)Jean-Claude(Dom) /Harry(sub) /Asher(switch) (9)Harry(Dom) /Nathaniel(sub) /Jason(switch) (30)Harry(sub) /Richard(Dom) (10)HP/Loveless: Seimi is Harrys brother. (30) Pairings: Seimi (Dom) /Soubi (switch) /Harry (sub) HP/Loveless: Dumbledore asks for Soubi and Seimi's help in taming a 'wild' Harry. (40)Pairings:Soubi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (0)Seimi(Dom) /Harry(sub) (3)Soubi(sub) /Harry(Dom) (30) VOTE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!!!


	31. Chapter 31

WARNING SPOILERS!!! I'm not entirely sure to which book I'm spoiling. But there is a bit of a spoiler here. BTW: To all those reading this who doesn't know Who Anita Blake are, it's a book series by Laurell K. Hamilton. The first book is called Guilty Pleasures. You should really read it. IT'S AWSOME!! Any who, back to the story.

Chapter 31: Micah

Don't own. Don't Sue.

Harry stared at the Nimir-Raj that stood on his doorstep. He looked rather uncomfortable. His fidgeting bringing a smirk to Harrys lips.

"What can I do for you Nimir-Raj?" Harry asked politely while thinking of the cat he had bound in his secret room. He smirked when he felt the enchanted vibrator speedup and goes deeper into him. He heard the begging and pleading from his new pet, thanks to one of the many enchantments on his new collar.

"I'm looking for Nathanial. He said he was coming here." Micah said, his calm expression changing to one of suspicion when Harry grin in a rather evil way. "Why don't you come in and see for yourself." Harrys' voice sounded like honey to the leopards ears.

Harry grinned darkly when the Nimir-raj walked in only hesitating a little bit. "Why don't you take off your glasses and stay awhile." Harry whispered as he started striping the jacket from the stone still King. Harry laughed silently when he heard the breath hitch in his soon-to-be newest toys throat.

"WH…what are you doing?" Micah stuttered as he was slowly stripped of his clothing.

"What does it look like Nimir-Raj? I'm playing." Harry said his voice thick with arousal as the screams from his special little kitten rang in his ear. "He he. It seems My Little Kitten wants to be released. How about we go check on him. Hmm." Harry quickly transported them to his secret room Where Nathanial's scream where heard by the Nimir-Raj, breaking him from whatever trance he had been in.

"What are you doing to him?"Micah screamed before running to his tied and naked cat. Nathanial's eyes widened when he saw his Nimir-raj. He was about to reply when a gag suddenly appeared in his mouth. "Mmmph" was all his audience could hear.

Harry smirked evilly before walking behind the still stunned Nimir-Raj. "He's beautiful like this. Isn't he?" Harry asked as one of his hands encircled the leopards' shoulders, holding him in place, and the other dipped itself into his shirt to play with one of his nipples bringing a shocked gasp from the surprised Leopard.

"What are you doing?!" Micah yelped as a hand pinched his nipple, hard. His breathing sped up as he felt his awakening erection. 'How can I like this?' Micah thought before his eyes landed on his bound and gagged Leopard. 'Although, Nathanial does look beautiful like that. Wait, why am I thinking like this? I never had these thoughts with Anita.' He didn't realize he had voiced his question out loud until he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Think Nimir-Raj, Why were you so complacent with Ms. Blake?" Was the question purred into Micah's' ear.

Micah gulped before answering. "The… the ardeur," Was all Micah could gasp out before it dawned on him. "You have her ardeur!"

His exclamation brought an evil chuckle from Harry. "Yes Nimir-Raj. I've got everything but her necromancy, thank god for that!" Harry said before taking off the surprised leopards' shirt. "Now, my king, you must decide. Do we continue? Or Do I erase your memory and play with Nathanial myself?" Harry punctuated each word with a pinch of the kings' nipples and a lick behind his ear.

"I…I…" Was all Micah could say, is thoughts were so jumbled all he could see was Nathanial writhing on the bed as the enchanted vibrator pounded into his abused channel, the gag keeping them from hearing his pleas for release, though his eyes showed that just fine.

"What, no answer? How about we ask Nathanial what he thinks?" Harry quickly got rid of the gag, only to hear his pets' pleas,

"Please, please Nimir-Raj. Please touch me," Those words where all they could make out of the gasped and incoherent words. Nathanial's begging was Micah's undoing.

He growled and took Nathanial's mouth into a rough kiss. Both the leopards shivered at the dark chuckle that came from the new Nimir-Ra. "Well, I suppose that answers that question." Harry said before grabbing Micah's long hair and pulling him away from his kiss with Nathanial, to devour his mouth himself.

Micah moaned into the rough kiss as he fought for dominance, a fight he lost soon after. His moan grew when Harry started mapping out the inside of him mouth with his tongue. Harry broke away with a sharp chuckle. "Now Nimir-Raj, How about you strip the rest of your clothing while I deal with our little kitten." Micah's moan was lost with the moan Nathanial gave at Harrys words.

Harry chuckled as he watched Micah disrobe for a few moments before walking over to his kitten. "Well, Nathanial, did you like my little toy?" Harry asked before yanking out the vibrator roughly, drawing a scream from the still writhing leopard. Harry chuckled as he wrapped one of his hands around Nathanial's very large erection.

Nathanial screamed when he felt a warm hand wrap around his straining erection. He knew that if it wasn't for whatever Harry had done, he would have come no matter if he had been ordered of not. Now all he could do was beg.

"Please, please master. Please Nimir-Raj. Please let me come!!" Nathanial begged as he thrashed on the sheets beneath him. He whimpered when he heard a chuckle and felt the hand tighten around him. He groaned when he felt a mouth encase itself on one of his nipples.

Harry looked up at the groan to see Micah sucking on Nathanial's nipple. He was gloriously naked. His skin glowing in the dim light of the sealed room, harry abandoned his toy to stand behind the oblivious king. He smirked at the bound kittens look.

Micah didn't notice the wolf standing behind him until a hand wound itself into his hair once more. He whimpered at the sharp pain that came when the hand in his hair forced his head back. "Now, now leopard king, did I say you could do that." He growled at the sound of his captors' voice. Harry.

"But, if you want something to suck on. Why don't you suck on this?" With that Harry forced Micah's head towards Nathanial's waiting erection. Micah, going against his better judgment, took Nathanial in to the root, bringing a loud screech from his submissive pard member. Micah just continued to suck and lick at the hard rod in his mouth.

Harry chuckled as he felt his new ardeur rise to the surface. The fire of it raced in his veins as he racked his figure nails down Nathanial's chest, licking the little red dots that appeared. Harry chuckled as Nathanial writhed and bucked against their ministrations. "I think our little Leopard is enjoying this."

Nathanial felt like he was dying. No matter what he did, no matter how much he begged he still couldn't come. His whimper brought Harrys attention away from the bloody scratches on his chest. "What's the matter pet? A little… frustrated." The dark purr sent a shiver down Nathanial's spine to pool in his groin. "Please master, let me come. Please."

Harry chuckled at the desperation in his pets' voice. "Ahh. I see you've found out about one of the many features in your collar. You will only be able to come after I give you permission." Harry chuckled at the agonizing groan that came from the still bound cat.

Harry walked behind the still sucking Leopard king. "What do you think Micah? Should we let this little kitten come?" He whispered into Micah's ear. Micah let Nathanial's cock out of his mouth before looking up at Harry with half lidded eyes. "Yes." Was all that the aroused king could say.

Harry shrugged before releasing the magic that held Nathanial's climax in place. Nathanial screamed when he was finally able to come before falling unconscious. Harry chuckled when he saw that most of Nathanial's come had landed on Micah's face and in his hair.

"Well my dear leopard king. It seems we're alone now. Why, whatever shall we do?" Harry purred before kissing Micah roughly, his ardeur sated from feeding off Nathanial. 'Let's see if this lovely cat is as good as he seems.'

AN1: DON'T KILL ME!! Hee hee. Sorry all, but I do love a good cliff hanger!!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Micah

Don't Own. Don't sue.

Harry growled into the kiss when he felt the Leopard king trying to dominate the kiss. His growl was answered by another, deeper growl from the king. He broke the kiss to glare into the Nimir-Raj's challenging eyes. "Don't fight me." Harry stated before throwing Micah to the floor that was suddenly covered in a soft carpet. He straddled his new kings' lap as Micah tried to buck him off.

Micah growled up at the new leopard queen. "I will not bow to another." He said his voice laced with ice.

Harry looked confused for a moment before he heard something in his head. 'Chimera, He was hurt by a chimera.' It was Jean-Claude's voice. 'Get out of my head!' Harry screamed in his thoughts before locking Jean-Claude out of his mind. "Chimera," Harry watched as mixed emotions spread over Micah's face at the name.

Micah felt his emotions overwhelming him. "How? How did you know that name?" He asked his fear evident in the trembling of both his voice and his body.

Harry just shrugged, "A little vampire told me." Harry leaned down and kissed the cat softly. "Let me show you, my king, that not all are so cruel." He whispered before deepening the kiss.

Micah slowly relaxed under the kiss. He mewled when one of the Nimir-ra's hands came down to play with his nipple. He whimpered in protest when Harry broke the kiss only to feel a shiver travel up his spine when Harry started licking the results of Nathanial's climax from his face.

"You know, Nimir-Raj, This is a good look on you, on your back, covered in come from one of your precious leopards." Harry whispered before descending on Micah's neck. He kissed and sucked until there was a deep red mark marring the slightly tan skin. "Now you are mine." He growled before taking one of the pebbling nipples into his mouth and sucking, hard.

Micah mewled when he felt something hot and wet sucking on him. He looked down and just about came at the sight of his pards' new queen sucking on his soon to be sensitive chest. His mewl turned to a growl when what harry said registered. "I think we need to reestablish just who the king around here is." Micah quickly bucked and turned so that a very surprised Harry now lay under him.

Harry shuddered when he saw lust cloud the now dominating chartreuse eyes. 'How and why, does this always seem to happen?' Harry thought before all thoughts fled his mind. Micah had decided right then to return the favor and mark his extremely sensitive neck. Harry moaned when the cat bit over the area he had just marked.

Micah chuckled before snaking his hand down towards Harrys straining erection. He paused when he heard a strange sound. He looked puzzled when Harry groaned.

"That's my alarm telling me I have visitors. I had best go see who it is." Harry whispered before breaking away from the frowning leopard king. They both looked at the bed when they heard a sound of disappointment. "But it seems you won't get bored with our little kitten awake." Harry purred before 

summoning some clothing and transporting himself out of the room. He paused and frowned when he saw who was at the door.

It was the vampires caring a beautifully wrapped gift.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: YAY I UPDATED

Harry sneered at the vampires, "What are you two doing here? I'm busy." He snarled. He smirked inwardly, his link to his special room allowing him to see Micah playing with Nathaniel. His smirk widened when his thoughts brought the vibrator into play. His mouth twisted into a cruel smile when the vampires stiffened. He had dropped the spell, allowing the vampires to hear Nathaniel's pleasure filled screams escape his throat.

Harry smirked at the darkened gaze, "As you can see I'm rather busy, come back another time." With that he slammed the door shut and raised a ward that would keep any more visitors away. "There, that aught to keep away any more interruptions." He whispered to himself before striping off the clothing he had put on and entering the room once more. It was then that he noticed Micah had moved.

Harry stiffened when he felt a pair of strong wrap around his waist, trapping his arms to his sides. "I do hope that will be the end of these interruptions." A soft voice growled into his ear. Harry shuddered at the tone. "Y...Yes." He stuttered as Micah started sucking on his neck again. "Good." Was all Micah said before throwing Harry to the ground and restraining him with a pair of Handcuffs he had found before Harry had returned.

"How…" Harry started to ask.

"How did I hide these from you?" Micah interrupted as he tugged on Harrys growing erection, bringing a strangled groan from the bound man. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out. After all, where's the fun of life without a little surprise."

Harry couldn't think, all he could concentrate on was the hand currently playing with his hardening erection. He felt a shiver travel through his body when he heard a deep chuckle come from the were-leopard above him.

"It seems you enjoy being dominated as well as dominating." The Leopard king purred before getting up off of the whimpering Nimir-Ra.

Harry whimpered in disappointment when Micah left him, only to mewl when he saw what he was getting, the vibrator currently plowing Nathaniel into the mattress. Harry groaned when the Nimir-Raj turned back to him, "Release Nathaniel, and give me control of this room." He demanded as he took the vibrator out of the writhing kitten. Harry, never taking his eyes off the large toy, did just that.

Nathaniel stretched out his sore muscles before dropping off the bed onto the floor and crawling towards the spot where Micah stood. He purred when he felt Micah's hand tug on his long hair.

Micah smiled lovingly down at Nathaniel. "Are you alright Nathaniel?" He asked soothingly. All he got in response was a satisfied purr. "I'll take that as a yes." He said before tugging Nathaniel up for a deep kiss, causing both Nathaniel and Harry to groan. Micah just chuckled. "Nathaniel, why don't you go and show Harry just how much you enjoy what he did to you," Micah purred before turning his attention to the struggling Leopard queen.

Harry didn't know which was hotter, Nathaniel crawling towards him with that lustfully submissive look, or Micah's dominating gaze. When Nathaniel took his entire cock into his mouth he decided he didn't care.

Harry was so focused on Nathaniel's mouth he didn't notice Micah approaching with the vibrator and another toy until Nathaniel released him and crawled upwards towards his now straining nipples. Harry opened his eyes, 'When did I close them?' to see Nathaniel sucking on his nipple while Micah stood over them. Harry gulped when he saw what was in Micah's hand.

"You know, Nathaniel was right, Dominating is fun." Micah purred before forcing the dildo into Harry, inch by inch. He smiled as Harrys' screams where cut off by Nathaniel's lips. Micah smirked when he saw Harrys balls drawing up in preparation of his approaching orgasm, "Well now, we can't have you coming before me now can we?" Micah purred before slipping the vibrating cock ring onto Harry, drawing a choked sob from the otherwise occupied throat

"Nathaniel; stop kissing him, and give him something to suck on, while I get him ready for me." Micah purred causing both of the horny leopards to moan. Micah just smirked at them before bringing the vibrator to life causing Harry to scream around the hard flesh in his mouth, bringing a pleasure filled gasp from Nathaniel.

Micah chuckled as he grabbed the end of the vibrator and shoved it back in, hard. He did this a few times before declaring Harry ready. He discarded the pseudo cock, and lined himself up with the opening.

Harry screeched around the flesh rod in his mouth at the sudden, but welcome intrusion. The vibrations from his scream brought Nathaniel ever closer to another climax.

"Please, Nimir-Raj Please let me cum..." Nathaniel pleaded as he began to buck into the willing mouth under him.

Micah just smirked as he continued to fuck Harry into the floor. "Cum Nathaniel, show Harry how much you like fucking his mouth." He growled out, plowing harder into Harry, making sure to hit his prostate on every thrust.

Harry groaned when he heard Micah give Nathaniel permission to cum into his mouth, a few seconds later he did just that. Harry swallowed as much as he could but some still spilled out of his mouth.

Nathaniel screamed as he released all the pent up pleasure that was wound up tight in him. After the stream of cum finally ended he pulled up and crawled to the bed, falling into a sound sleep, leaving the other two to their fun.

Micah chuckled at the sight of his submissive pard member falling asleep, before turning his attention to the cum stained face of his Nimir-Ra. "It seems we wore him out." Micah purred before reaching down to pull at the purpling erection. "Now, do you want to cum, my dear?" Micah purred, chuckling when Harry moaned wantonly. "Well, then you'll have to beg for it!" Micah growled out the last as he thrust harder into the willing body beneath him.

Harry groaned at the feeling of the hard cock using his body harshly. Pleas fell from his lips like pearls as he bucked his hips, trying to get closer to the pleasure overcoming his body.

Micah smirked as he felt his own climax approaching. He quickly reached a hand down to Harrys aching erection and took off the ring as his own climax hit. They both screamed as there climaxes flowed over them.

They lay on the floor, basking in the after-glow. "Well, that was amazing!" Harry gasped out, his eye lids drooping. Micah just smirked before getting up and carrying Harry over to the bed where he placed the now slumbering werewolf on one side of Nathaniel while he crawled over to the other side and joined his fellow pard members in the land of dreams.

AN: YAY I UPDATED!! Hope you like, You'll see more of Alex in the next chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Dreams and Old Friends

Harry blinked as he straightened and looked around. He was in a beautiful meadow, surrounded by black roses. A noise brought his attention to the bodies lying next to him, the leopards sprawled elegantly and gracefully. Entwined together they looked like a piece of artwork, deserving to be in a museum, instead of sleeping next to him.

"They're beautiful."

The sudden voice brought Harry spinning to his feet, only to gasp when he saw who had spoken. "Alex," He breathed before launching himself into her open arms. A smile spread across his face when he heard her bright laugh. "Alex, I've missed you." Harry whispered into her chest.

"I've missed you, too Harry," Alex said soft before her smile turned sad. "I wish we had more time, Harry. But I'm afraid I have no magic left." Alex said, pushing Harry away softly.

"What do you mean?" Harry whispered, looking up at his old friend.

"Do you remember the spell Voldemort cast, before he fell?"

"Ya…"

"Haven't you wondered why it hasn't taken effect yet?"

Harry blinked at the question before blushing, "I haven't really been thinking about it." He whispered pouting when he heard her sigh. He looked up to see her head shaking, a small smile on her face.

"You'll never change, will you?" She asked laughter evident in her voice. She sighed, "Soon, you will start to feel the effects. My magic is all that holds the curse at bay, and soon that will not be enough." Alex explained her voice was becoming distant. "I don't have very much time, when you awaken you will have very little time, if you do not give yourself to the others by the next sunset the effects will finally reach you. Hurry Harry, there isn't much time." With that Alex disappeared.

Harry jerked awake, his heart racing and his breath coming out in sharp gasps. He looked around trying to get his bearings. After a few seconds he noticed he was back in his room and the two leopards weren't with him.

A few minutes later Micah walked in carrying a tray of food. Harry blushed when Micah smirked at the blanket covered body, emphasizing Harry's otherwise nude body. His blush turned into a frown when he remembered his dream.

"What's the matter?" Micah questioned, startling him, bringing his blush back to his face, brighter than ever.

Harry sighed as the food was put down next to him. "I have to see the vampires," was the blunt replays he dug into the delicious smelling food.

A few minutes later Harry put his fork down with a satisfied sigh. "That was good." He said looking up at his Nimir-Ra's cat-like eyes.

Micah looked confusedly at Harry, "Why do you need to speak with the vampires?" Micah finally asked as he watched Harry getting dressed, mourning the loss of sight of that gorgeous body.

"Did I ever tell you about the curse Voldemort cast on me before he was destroyed?" Came Harrys muffled voice from behind the wooden door that lend to Harrys large wardrobe.

"If you did, I don't remember." Micah said absently.

Harry sighed as he returned from his closet. Micah's mouth went dry when he saw what Harry was wearing. A skin tight black leather shirt looked like it had been poured on to the lithe chest. A pair of black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination completed his attire.

Micah was quickly brought back from his thoughts when he heard Nathaniel's voice, "Don't remember what?" His soft voice asked as he walked into the room.

Harry moaned as he noticed Nathaniel wore nothing but his collar and the vibrating cock ring. In a flash he was in front of Nathaniel, his hand buried in the long hair. He pulled harshly on the soft tresses, forcing the submissive leopards head to the side, before devouring his lips in a rough kiss.

Nathaniel moaned at the combined sensations. His moan quickly turned to a disappointed whimper when Harry pulled away, panting.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I have vampires to find and you two have packing to do." Harry smirked at the confused expressions on the leopards faces. "You didn't think I would allow my newest pet to stray too far from me? Did you?" He said, pulling harder on the hair still in his hand, grinning at the whimper that escaped the leopards' mouth.

Micah shuddered as the whimper caused a surge of arousal to course through his veins. "Perhaps we should go before we end up in bed for another couple of hours, hmm." He said as he took Nathaniel's hair from Harrys grip.

Harry just smirked. Then sighed, "Well I suppose I should get going if I'm to be there by sundown," he said as he noticed the time. With that said he left to meet the vampires who had claimed him then thought the worst of him. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

AN: Should I leave it there?

NAAA!! You'd probably kill me!!

Harrys thought where jumbled and chaotic as he made his way to the Circus of the Damned. 'I wonder what will happen when I see them again,' He thought as he parked his car in the parking lot. HE opened his mind when he saw the sun was about to set. A few seconds later He felt the vampires awaken to the new night, he felt their surprise when they noticed his mind was open and he was outside.

'Wait right there.' Harry heard before he saw the door opening and Asher coming out.

"Hello, Harry." Asher said as he reached to open the door and helping Harry out. Harry blushed when he felt Ashers hands tighten around his. Suddenly he felt a strong heat race through his body, it was then he noticed the sun setting. His breath soon became labored.

Asher looked worriedly down at the shaking man. "What is the matter, Mon Joli Lupe?" Asher asked before he felt Harry rub against him.

"Please, please" was all Harry could say as the fire consumed him from the inside out. "The spell…" Harry said before groaning and attacking Asher's mouth in a desperate kiss.

Asher looked surprised for a second before he intensified the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the waiting mouth. He lifted Harry, who wrapped his legs around Asher's waist, neither of them breaking the kiss.

Jean-Claude looked surprised when he saw his second walk in with their estranged wolf wrapped around him, devouring his mouth. "What is this?" He said as Asher dumped his precious cargo onto the bed next to the Master Vampire where he lay panting.

"It seems the spell that was cast on him is going into effect." Asher explained as he began to disrobe. Jean-Claude just gave him a knowing look before taking off his robe, revealing a naked body underneath. He smirked at Harry when he heard him groan when he saw the revealed flesh.

Asher licked his lips as he noticed Jean-Claude crawling up Harrys' still clothed body. "Perhaps you should undress our little Loup Attaché." Asher suggested as he continued taking off what was left of his clothing.

Harry ground when he felt the vampires cold hands touching each little bit of skin that he was exposing. He twisted into the cold touch as it reached his aching nipples. "Please…Please," He whimpered bringing a growl from the cold master vampire.

"Please what, Mon Loup?" Jean-Claude breathed taking a hard nipple into his mouth and biting down, hard. He chuckled at the squeal his actions invoked.

"Please, fuck me." Harry breathed through the pleasure clouding his mind. He didn't even notice a now naked Asher making his way towards him. He shuddered when he heard Asher's soft chuckle.

"We would, pet. But neither one of us has fed tonight, are you willing to be fed from?" Asher asked softly as he buried his face into the soft skin of Harry's neck, licking the tempting skin that was stretched out before him.

Jean-Claude smirked before descending on the other side of their now writhing pets' neck, licking and biting at the soft flesh.

Harry moaned when he felt the twin attacks on his neck. His moans of pleasure quickly turned to disappointment when neither vampire pierced his skin none of the bite where strong enough for them to break his skin.

"Well? Will you allow us to feed from you?" Asher asked, trailing one of his hands downwards to stroke the straining erection Harry was now sporting.

"YES!" Harry screeched when the hand took a firm hold of his hard member. His screeching grew when both bit down hard, bringing him to a harsh orgasm, and causing him to black out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: New Life

Harry groaned and he slowly came to awareness, 'One of these days I'm going to stop feinting.' He thought annoyed as he sat up, wincing at the pain that radiated from his lower back. He blinked rapidly when he opened his eyes; a bunch of red and white roses had been bunched together and placed around the room. "Wow," Harry breathed, getting out of the bed to stroke the velvety pedals.

"Beautiful aren't they." A soft voice said from behind him.

Harry turned to see Jason standing there with a box in his hands. Harry gave a half smile, "They are lovely." He answered turning back to the flowers.

Jason smiled flirtatiously, "Not as lovely as me, though, I hope." He said jokingly before shuddering when he felt a hand go around the back of his neck. "It is not wise, Mon Pomme, to flirt with those you should not." Jean-Claude's voice said in its most velvet like tone causing both of the werewolves to shudder as it flowed down there spine.

Jean-Claude smirked at the reaction he got. "Now Jason, please put that package on the bed." Jean-Claude said before yanking Jason's head back by his hair, earning a small yelp from the wolf. The vampire chuckled and kissed the wolves neck lightly and let go.

Jason looked cautiously over at Harry who just smirked and rolled his eyes at the vampire's antics. Jason looked confused for a moment before another sharp tug of his hair brought him back. He quickly placed the package on the bed and left, shivering as he past his vampire master.

Harry chuckled as Jason left, "You keep doing that and he'll be begging you to just fuck him already." Harry stated never turning to look at the Master of the City. He didn't notice Jean-Claude's eye going black as he thought about doing just that. Harry gasped when Jean-Claude was suddenly behind him.

"Would you mind, my dear human servant?" Jean-Claude said, wrapping his arms around the hard body in front of him. "Would you turn from me if I were to take Jason to my bed?" He asked the stiff man.

Harry snorted, "Why the hell would I mind? It's not like I'm only going to take you and Asher." Harry said, turning in Jean-Claude's arms. "Speaking of which, where is Asher?" Harry asked, his eyebrow lifting at the smirk that spread across Jean-Claude's face.

"He is with his new Pomme De Sang." Jean-Claude replied bluntly, letting go of a shocked Harry. Jean-Claude walked to the bed and opened the box Jason had brought in.

Harry looked curiously at the vampire, "What's in there?" He asked walking over to him. Jean-Claude turned holding a black piece of cloth in his arms.

"This is something I want you to wear tonight." Jean-Claude said turning around and placing the black bundle on the bed. He turned to a confused Harry.

"Why do you want me to wear that, and what's going on tonight that I have to wear it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Jean-Claude released a sigh that seemed to caress Harry from the neck down. "I want you to wear this, Mon Joli Loup; because we need to make an impression. We have a guest that wishes to take you away, and I want to make sure that you never leave us again." The master vampire said, stroking Harrys' cheek with a slightly warm finger.

Harry shiver at the feel before the words registered, "Who is the guest that wants to take me away, and where are my leopards?" Harry asked softly staring up at the now stiff vampire. Jean-Claude turned from Harry and started for the door. "Please hurry and change, Micah and Nathaniel are waiting for you in the meeting hall. We will be waiting there for you." With that said Jena-Claude left a slightly confused Harry behind.

Harry shrugged after standing, looking at the door Jean-Claude had just left through. 'I guess I'll find out later.' With that thought Harry turned back to the outfit once more spread out on the bed. He rolled his eyes when he noticed it was all black leather. 'Is that all Jean-Claude likes?' Harry snorted before putting on the skin tight shirt, he turned to the pants only to see that they wouldn't fit unless he went commando. 'Great.' Harry rolled his eyes and with a shake of his head put the tight pants on.

His change took all of a few minutes, when he was done he quickly exited the bedroom and headed towards the room Jean-Claude had mentioned earlier. 'Well, here we go.' Harry thought taking a deep breath he opened the door, only to stop dead at the sight that greeted him.

Should I end it here?

It's very tempting…

But I don't want to die!! So I'll continue!

Nathaniel sat there, wearing only the collar Harry had given him and a pair of black pants that where just as tight if not tighter than the ones Harry himself wore, his hair lay in a tight braid that flowed down his back. Micah stood nearby wearing the same thing as Harry just in a blood red color.

Harry shook himself out of his daze when he noticed everyone was looking at him. "So, Who is it were all supposed to be dressing up to meet?" Harry asked softly turning towards the vampires that stood right next to three throne-like chairs.

Jean-Claude just shrugged and motioned Harry towards the middle chair. "This is where you will be sitting Mon Joli Loup. Asher and I will sit on either side of you, Nathaniel, Jason, and Monsieur Snape have agreed to sit at our feet during the meeting, Micah will also stand to your right, encase anything happens." Jean-Claude informed the slightly irritated wizard.

"What of Richard, Jamil, and Remus?" Harry asked, hoping that question will at least get an honest answer. Jean-Claude smirked slightly, "Richard will be standing at my right, Jamil will be standing 

on Asher's right, and Remus has asked to sit at your feet with Nathaniel." Jean-Claude stated as the aforementioned wolves came in.

Richard and Jamil wore pretty much the same thing as Harry and Micah, 'Wow, Jean-Claude has really lost his imagination.' Harry thought but even he had to admit it did make them look dangerous. The thing that really caught his attention was Remus. He wore nothing but a pair of black pants and a collar with a gold wolf on the front.

Harry once again shook himself out of the daze he found himself in. "Well now that everyone's here will someone please tell me who it is we're meeting!" Harry exclaimed, sitting down on the throne-like chair behind him.

Jean-Claude stiffened before turning to the irritated wolf. "I believe it is the one you call Dumbledore." The vampire said bluntly, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Harry stiffened at the mention of the man who was apparently trying to kill him. "First he tries to kill me, Now he' trying to take me back? What the hell is he thinking? There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with that manipulative bastard!" Harry said angrily, his breath coming out in angry gasps. He jumped when he felt a light hand touch his knee. He looked down to see a worried Nathaniel staring back up at him.

Harry took a deep breath, calming slightly if only to get rid of the worried look in Nathaniel's eyes. "Alright, let's get this over with." Harry said glumly, winding his hand into Nathaniel's hair. Nathaniel sighed as he felt the hand in his hair and the tension in the room ease somewhat.

Jean-Claude and Asher traded looks before shrugging and sitting in their respective places. "Bring him in." Jean-Claude ordered the vampire that was waiting by the door, Harry hadn't noticed before.

The vampire bowed and left, returning moments later with the white-haired old wizard. Harry noticed that the twinkle that was usually in those blue eyes dimmed slightly when they saw Harry surrounded by the vampire and were's.

"Harry, my boy, it's so good to see you well." Dumbledore said in a sickly sweet voice. Dumbledore tool a step closer only to stop when the lycanthropes in the room started to growl at him. He frowned, "Now there is no need for such hostility. I have done nothing wrong." He said a little disappointed.

Harry sneered at the old man. "Nothing wrong? You tried to have me killed." He snarled his hand tightening in Nathaniel's hair, bringing an almost silent whimper of pleasure from the kneeling leopard and an eyebrow rose from Remus.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uncomfortably, 'How did they find out?' He thought, his mind working overtime in an attempt to fix this 'little' mess. 'Oh well it doesn't matter, I will get him to answer to me if it's the last thing I do.' Dumbledore smiled slightly, 'And when he does return to my control I'll gain control over this entire city.' With those thoughts Dumbledore once more looked into the empty eyes of his former golden boy.

"Now Harry. I was only doing what was best for you." Dumbledore said, his voice dripping with honey. "I had no way of knowing if your magic had gotten away from you." Dumbledore's smile quickly fell into a frown. "Without the protection that Hogwarts can offer, your magic with over well every creature within 10 miles. You don't want to be responsible for their deaths, now do you?" He said, laying on as much guilt as he could. 'Now I know he will come back. He always was a sap for dramatics.'

Harry smiled down at the aged Headmaster. His smile quickly fell into a smirk when he saw the certainty in those eyes. "My magic is perfectly fine. You see Dumbledore, I know about the spell you cast and how it interacts with the one Voldemort casted on me." Harrys smirk widened when uncertainty and fear filled those twinkle-free blue eyes.

Harry loosened the hand in Nathaniel's hair so he could pet the long tresses. "They make it so that is I don't submit to someone my magic will eventually destroy me from the inside out, but you see there was a flaw in your plan. You didn't think I could submit to any girl, and you were right, but you didn't bet on me being gay."

Harry stood and towered over the wizard. "I also know of your plans between me and Ginny." Harry laughed inwardly when he saw the last bit of certainty and calculation leave the headmasters revealing eyes. "Now leave, you are not welcome here."

Dumbledore stuttered for a moment before trying one more time to get Harry back under his thumb. "But Harry, think of your family in England. Surely you miss them." He said jumping at the sharp laugh that came from Harry.

"Miss those abusive idiots, you must ne really desperate, or are you just stupid?" Harry said, laughing as he sat down once more. "Leave Dumbledore. I have a new family one that actually cares about me."

Dumbledore growled and turned on his heels. "This isn't over Potter, you will return to England no matter what I have to do." Dumbledore threatened as he made his way out of the room. Forgetting about the vampires and were's that were in the same room.

Jean-Claude turned to Harry when Dumbledore was gone. "What will you do now he will most certainly return to try and claim you?" The master vampire looked confused as Harry just smirked, not once letting up on his petting of the now purring leopard.

"I will raise a magical ward against all those from the wizarding world. None who do not have my express permission will be able to enter the city of St. Louis ever again." Harry stated as he began to braid Nathaniel's hair.

Richard looked at his new Lupa. "If you can do that, why didn't you do it when you first moved here?" He asked, walking up behind Remus to tangle his hand into the short curls.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't have enough control over my magic before Submitting to Jean-Claude and Asher, and after that my magic had to combine with my Lycanthropy." Harry was about to say something else when he felt Asher come up behind him. He shivered when he felt the vampires arm circle his waist, hoisting him off the chair and against his chest.

"Come, Mon Joli Loup. We have much to catch up on!" With that Asher guided him out of the room. Harry looked back to see a knowing look cross Nathaniel's face as Micah pulled the leopard into his lap, as Micah sat on the throne like chair Harry had just recently vacated.

Harry just shook his head in amusement as Asher guided him back to their room. 'I think I'm going to like my new life here.' Harry thought before all thoughts were taken from him in a mind blowing kiss from a certain blond vampire.

AN: YAY!! MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO DID REVIEW!!

AN2: Only two more chapters left (After all we still have the Weasley family to deal with!), then this fanfiction will be done and I can focus on my other ones.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: New Hope.

A year had passed since the encounter with Dumbledore and Harry couldn't be happier with his new family. Nathaniel and Micah had moved in with him at the new and improved manor, with the vampires visiting every night they could.

Harry was a great Lupa to the pack and Nimir-Raj for the pard. They found out later that the shield Harry had cast to keep out Dumbledore also kept out the counsel unless they had permission from the entire triumvirate. Which of coursed worked in the vampires favor.

Harry laughed as Jamil jumped Remus and started kissing him. The pack and pard where all at his house celebrating a new potion Harry had invented, one that would allow all pregnant Were's have their child without fear of miscarrying or being infected, in fact it would make them immune to the virus, the only catch was that the parents had to be were's and the transformation after birth would be very painful.

"You seem to be having fun, Mon Joli Loup." Harry smiled at the voice that whispered in his ear; it was then that he noticed the sun had set. Harry smiled and twisted to place a soft kiss on the vampires' lips. "I am. It's nice to have everyone together without politics getting in the way." Harry said kissing him again before Nathaniel dragged him away to dance.

Asher smiled when he saw the pretty kitty and lovely wolf dance. He wrapped his arms around Jean-Claude and dropped his chin to the shaking shoulder as the Master vampire laughed. "He has become more stable, non?" Asher asked, watching Harry play with his leopards.

Jean-Claude reached around his back and tangled his hand into the long blond locks. "Oui. His moods have calmed." Jean-Claude was about to say something else when Jason walked up to him. "Master, Harry asked me to tell you visitors are heading our way," Jason said, his head bowed.

Jean-Claude traded confused looks with Asher as they watched a stony-faced Harry making his way towards the house. "Jason, keep the party going. Asher and I will join Harry." Jean-Claude ordered as he made his way towards the house, Asher following close behind. The sight that greeted them made the blood that filled their veins boil.

A red-headed slip of a girl had attached herself to Harry's side; she was rubbing her chest against him as he tried to pry her off him. The girl gasped out a scream when Jean-Claude grabbed her by the neck and through her away from his human servant. "What the hell do you think you're doing girl? Don't ever touch what is mine!" Jean-Claude growled, barely noticing Asher swooping down to wrap a furious Harry into a calming embrace.

The girl stood shakily and glared. "YOURS! HE'S MINE!" She screamed, not realizing she was only making it worse. "HE AND I ARE IN LOVE!" She screamed her eyes wide and filled with madness.

Harry noticed Jean-Claude's anger rising. "Jean-Claude, DON'T!" He screamed as Jean-Claude moved to kill the stupid girl. Jean-Claude turned to look at him, confusion filling his expression, the girl simply looked pleased.

The pleased expression left her face only to be replaced with anger when Harry walked over to the seething vampire and kissed him. A few seconds later Harry broke away, panting, and said so everyone in the room could hear him, "I don't belong to her, only to my vampires, wolves, and leopards." Harry said soothingly, running his hands up and down Jean-Claude's arms trying to calm the storm that raged in the Master's eyes.

Asher noticed the girl getting madder by the second; he quickly got between her and the two males in the center of the room. He got there none too soon, the girl took out a wand and, aiming it at the couple, and she shouted "AVADA KADAVRA!"

Harry looked up in shock when he heard the killing curse being cast, he just barely got a shield up to block it before it hit Asher. The spell backfired at the caster leaving her dead on the floor, tired, Harry swayed dangerously, before the darkness overcame his vision he cast a spell to move the body somewhere else.

The end.

Just kidding.

Asher and Jean-Claude caught Harry before he hit the ground. They traded looks "What do you think? Should we take him outside?" Asher asked softly. Jean-Claude just nodded, his eyes never leaving the still form of the boy in his arms. Something felt off about him, something wasn't right.

Jean-Claude shook himself out of his thought when he heard the doorbell ring, he handed Harry to Asher, "Take him to the pack and pard; I'll deal with whoever is at the door." Asher just nodded, taking Harry back to the back yard, where they were surrounded by worried were's, Asher quickly explained what had happened.

Jean-Claude opened the door to find the red-heads from before at the doorstep. "What do you want?" He growled, not very happy about seeing them again.

The tallest red-head's face quickly started matching his hair as his anger grew. "Now see here! We are Harrys' friends, and we demand to see him!" He yelled trying to force himself past the bigger creature.

Jean-Claude sneered at the annoying human, "No, you see here! Harry is my Human Servant therefore he remains with me, if he ever decides he wants to see you again, then I will not deny him." Jean-Claude growled taking a step closure to the now frightened pair. "But if you ever try to force yourselves back into his life, I will personally see to it that you never have the chance again. Now get out of my city!" With that said he slammed the door in their faces, smirking when he heard the pops that indicated they were gone.

Asher looked up when he felt Jean-Claude return, he sent an inquiring look at the vampire, but he just shook his head as he moved to the now awoken Wolf.

"Harry," Jean-Claude said softly, meeting the green-eyes when they looked up at him, "Harry, why has your scent changed?"

AN: Ok. Now it's really the end. But if anyone can tell me who the girl was and/or the reason Harrys scent has changed I'll update whatever story they ask for, so place your guesses and tell me which one in a review!

AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!! YAY!!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: New Home

Harry stared up at Jean-Claude, "I'm pregnant." He replied bluntly, only to laugh when Jean-Claude, Asher and the wolves in hearing range all fainted. "Well, that's one way to tell them." Harry said, his voice filled with amusement.

While Harry waited for the vampires to wake up from their impromptu nap Remus came up behind him. "Harry, what's going on?"

Richard close behind, "Harry, what's wrong? What's happened?" So harry explained, from the pregnancy to the invasion of Weasleys. When he was done he sighed, Remus had joined the vampires in the land of the unconscious.

Jamil, who had been listening, asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "How did the Weasley's get past your ward?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "I hadn't thought about them until they appeared to day. The wards are based on my thoughts and feelings, so they will change if I will them to. They shouldn't be allowed past the wards now." Harry assured as he stood and went to get a couple glasses of water.

"What about the yelling from earlier?" Richard said, joining the conversation as he eyed the glasses Harry carried. Harry looked slightly guilty when he explained, "That was Ginny. She thought that I loved her, when Jean-Claude told her I loved him she went ballistic. She fired the killing curse at Asher; I was able to raise a shield in time but not the kind I would have wanted. She is dead now and her body hidden where no one will be able to find her."

Richard looked slightly startled only to burst out laughing when Harry dumped the glasses of water over the still out of it vampires. His laughter only rose when they awoke spluttering.

Asher glared as he wrung out his soaked hair. "Was that really necessary, Mon Joli Loup?" He asked bemused, Jean-Claude simply shaking his head with a sigh, before addressing the issue that had caused him to faint in the first place.

"Mon Joli Loup, Did you say you where pregnant?" Harry blinked at Jean-Claude before smiling brightly, happy that the attention had turned from his little prank. "Yep, I'm pregnant with twins." He said simply, smiling at the looks of confusion that had crossed everyone's face.

It was once again Jamil who asked the questions on everyone's mind. "How did you get pregnant and how did you know you where?" Harry smiled secretively, "How I got pregnant should be obvious." He said causing everyone to blush.

"I think they want to know how a male could get pregnant, Harry." Remus had woken up. "May I ask whose it is?" Remus asked as he stood and moved over to where Richard and Jamil where standing, both of which wrapped their arms around him, bringing a smile to the pregnant boys lips.

"I don't know who yet, but I found out a week ago when I went to see a healer, under glamour of course. You see I had been getting sick for a while and I wanted to know why." Harry explained as Jean-Claude sat, pulling Harry on to his lap.

"It took the healer al of three minutes to find out I was pregnant, I've been trying to find a good way to tell you." He said blushing as he looked at the ground. Jean-Claude just laughed and pulled Harry into a kiss.

"This is wonderful news, Mon Joli Loup," Asher said as he too swooped down to steal a kiss. "But I still wonder how a man could get pregnant." Asher wondered out loud, a pointed look directed at the bright red boy.

"My magic, when it fused with the lycanthropy it changed made it so I could conceive. The Healer has also told me that the babies should last through the full moons." Harry assured when he noticed Micah, when did he appear, shooting concerned looks at a hopeful Nathaniel, who was standing next to the Nimir-Ra.

"What about all the fact that it can be a child with any number of diseases?" Jamil asked, once again being the voice of reason. Harry simply smiled wider, "I already asked the Healer about that, He said the children have no signs of any diseases, but he wants me to check in every month just to be sure." Harry assure, one of his hands going to rest on his belly. The hand was soon joined by two others.

"Are you sure you should be raising a child with the life you lead?" This time it was Micah who asked the difficult question.

"I see no reason why not. Thanks to my ward, well my new one any way, St. Louise is now the safest place to be. No one with malicious intent may enter or stay in the wards boundaries." Harry assured before he yawned.

Jean-Claude seeing the yawn picked Harry up. "It seems we will be taking our leave." Jean-Claude nodded politely to the guest who where still ignorant of what had happened, before carrying a sleeping Harry to the limo that was waiting.

Asher started to follow when Remus stopped him. "Harry forgot to mention that while male pregnancies are rare, they don't last long, only about three to four months." Remus warned. Asher nodded his thanks before following the path his lovers had taken.

Four Months Later (After the birth)

Harry lay in the magical hospital; his two beautiful babies cradled in their respective fathers arms. The eldest, a baby girl name Alexandria, was cooing at Jean-Claude as he looked at her, wonder written on his face. Her black hair and deep blue eyes were filled with mischief as she grabbed a lock of his hair and pulled.

The youngest, a baby boy named Michael lay asleep in Micah's arms. His green eyes closed to the world as his sandy hair fell over his face. It turns out Micah wasn't as sterile as they all thought. He 

looked at the boy with love clear in his eyes. Harry laughed when Michael turned into a leopard kitten in his sleep.

Life couldn't get any better.

AN: That's it my first fic is officially done. Thanks to all those who stuck by me as I wrote this. Even thought my writing is a bit confusing. And thank you to all those who reviewed, it meant a lot to me.


End file.
